Kung Fu Panda: Being or Monster
by The Forgotten Soldier343
Summary: A strange creature has appeared in the valley, and word spreads its some kind of demon. The members of the Jade Palace are tasked in hunting this thing down, but can they. What is this thing, and what does it have to do with everything that has come to be? Set between KFP 1 and KFP 2.
1. Chapter 1

(Authors notes)

So this is a new series I'm starting. I have seen a few like this one, but none that ether last and or become complete, so I thought I would give it a try. And for those who read Transformers prime: burnt, this is the story I mentioned I would be starting.

Now its going to be a little slow at first, so please bear with it.

Now without further a due let's begin

(Year 2034, Location Atlantic Ocean N 17.1321 W -26.6731)

The ocean was calm as wave flowed in random directions, and the wind blew lightly giving a feeling of calmness. However, the calmness left when high in the sky dozens of C-17 Globemasters and F-22 Raptors began flying over head.

Inside one of the C-17s a team was getting ready for what will most likely be their last mission. But a mission that will finally bring an end to the war.

"Say Carter" a man with a Irish accent and had red hair and a big puffy mustache, said to the man next to him who had slightly tan skin and short black hair. "You want empty the tavern when this is over?" he asked.

"HA! You know me Flitch… I'm always in!" Carter said as he punched Flitch's shoulder.

"If you boys are finished with your obsession of drinking when this is over… perhaps you can focus on getting ready so you don't get killed out there." A woman with blonde hair said as she pulled out her HK 416 and slung it over her back.

"Ah, come on Liz… you know you want to join us." Carter said as he pulled out an oxygen mask.

"Don't worry lad… you know she is just upset because you have more kills then her." Flitch said which got a laugh out of everyone.

"At least I got a kill unlike you Flitch." Retorted Liz which got a howl out of the team.

"Alright team enough with the chit chat." Came a strong voice which silenced everyone.

Everyone turn to look at a man who was standing at the back of the plane with his hands behind his back. He was about six foot four, with a body that was well built. He had green eyes with lightly tanned skin, and dark brown hair that looked almost black, that was cut short. He looked to be in his mid twenties, and had a few scars on the side of his neck that showed he'd seen combat before. He was wearing a black tactical vest with various equipment attached to it, and matching pants. He was currently holstering a Hk 416 over his shoulder. He scanned the room to make sure he had everyone's attention, which appeared to be so.

"Alright we all know why we're here… at 1136 hours we intercepted an encrypted message from here." Said the man as a hologram of an island popped up to which he pointed. "The message… was that Havic has finished project Exitium." He continued as the image changed to a large looking aircraft. "Project Exitium is a orbital fighter fitted with a anti matter rail gun… If Havic lunches this weapon he will hit every city larger then a million persons within a couple hours." He continued which got a look of disbelief out of the team. "However… the island is heavily fortified, and we remain out gunned and numbered. Which means…" he was about to explain but was cut off.

"That we're walking into a death trap." Finished Liz. "So what's the plan Mark?" she then asked as Mark who changed the hologram back to the island.

"We are just approaching the coast now… Porto Novo is the island that they are using as a means of a base of operation. Exitium is located under ground though, once they finish the preparations they will open the hanger doors and lunch it into orbit. So once we land we are going to force our way into base and make our way to the ship. When we do we get on board and destroy the anti matter generators… But it means…"

"It's a one-way trip." Said a man with dark skin who was leaning against the wall. He suddenly smirked before added. "I'm in."

"I know I can always count on you Antonio." Replied Mark, with a sad smile. "But are the rest of you?" he then asked in a commanding voice.

"Yes sir." Everyone said in unison as they began to prepare for the hell that was no doubt waiting for them.

"Sir what about Havic?" asked Antonio as he looked at Mark, who was still looking forward.

"If you see that son of a bitch, you empty your whole fucking clip into him… that fucker dies today." Answered Mark darkly, with the last part more of a whisper to himself.

No more then a few seconds later the craft touched down and the bay day opened with the sound of gunshots and explosions filling everyone's ears.

"Let's move." Order Mark as everyone began running out of the aircraft and towards cover. As they made there way towards cover bullets began flying all around them with some striking the ground right next to them. Mark looked forward and saw a gunner pointing his weapon in his direction. On instinct, he dropped to the ground which saved him as no more then a second later did he hear the sound of a bullet wiz over his head.

But before he could shoot the gunner, a bang sounded next to him and the gunner's head tilted back before falling to the ground. Mark then looked over to see Carter who was still looking down the sight of his 50 cal. He then looked forward to see a figure approaching their position but was quickly shot down by Carter.

"Thanks for the save." Said mark as he got up and the two of them continued to push forward.

"Any time." Was all Carter said in return as they made it to a wall where the rest of the team was waiting for them.

Once behind the wall everyone turned to Mark as they waited for his next orders.

"Alright… right over there." He said as he pointed to a large tunnel that lead underground. "Is our way in… Frank" he then said to a dark man who stood around six feet eight inches who was carrying a M 240, with grenades strapped across his chest. "I want you to lead the forward assault, blow a hole through them and get us inside." He then finished.

"Yes sir." Said Frank as then took the front and began charging with seven other as they cleared a path.

Everyone could hear the gun shots and explosions as they cleared a path to the tunnel.

"Stephen…" Mark then said as a guy who was only five feet six inches with blonde hair and circular glasses turn to look at him. "Take Chelsea, and Gwen…" Mark then said as he point to two women who looked to be twins. "I want you to find their communication center… tell us what's going on from their side."

"On it." Replied Stephen with Chelsea and Gwen replying with a yes sir in unison, before they ran of into the hell storm to find the communication center.

Mark was about to give out another order when all of a sudden, his ear piece went off. Putting his finger to his ear he could the sound of gun fire on the other end before a deep voice was heard.

"Mark." Came Frank's voice as he shouted over the sound of the gun fire. "We've pushed through and waiting for you at the first junction." He then said as an explosion could be heard in the back ground.

"Copy That." Said Mark as he brought his finger off of the ear piece. "Alright." He then shouted as everyone else turned to look at him. "Let's move." He the commanded.

Everyone then began firing as they forced their way towards the tunnel, as bullets flew and all directions. Mark looked to his right just in time to see a motor strike the earth sending three soldiers into the air like toys. He quickly shock his head to get himself focused once more and continued running towards the tunnel. He saw bullets pelt the ground around them as they final made it to the entrance of the tunnel.

The team then ran down the tunnel as they headed deeper and deeper under ground. Finally reaching the first junction Mark saw Frank and the others firing down the halls.

"Stephen?" yelled mark into his ear piece as he tried to get in contact with his communication expert. "What's your status?" he then asked, before hearing gun fire on the other side of the communications.

"Moving slower then anticipated!" yelled Stephen over the sound of gunfire. "We should reach the communications center in a few minutes." He then said.

"Understood." Was all Mark said in replied before removing his finger from his ear.

He was about to say something when all of a sudden bullet stuck the wall just inches from causing him to flinch slightly. He then aimed his weapon down the hall to his right where he could see a soldier hiding in a dark door way. Not wasting the opportunity, he pulled the trigger with the soldier dropping like a stone immediately after.

"Sir which direction do we go?" someone asked, but mark wasn't sure due to the sheer sound of gun fire.

Before he could reply though everyone's ear piece activated "Go straight." Came Stephen's voice as some looked around before looking up and seeing a security camera looking at them.

"You want to go straight… then left and straight. That will get you to the ship." Said Stephen as he was now no doubt looking at them from the communications center.

"Got it." Yelled Mark over the sound of gun fire. "Alright" he then yelled as he got some of the team's attention while others continued to fire. "We know where to go so let's move." He then yelled as the team began forcing their way down the halls.

As they were making their way down the hall the fight grew more intense as the sound of gunfire sounded like thunder. Mark look down the hall to see each door way was being used, and there was at least a dozen soldiers at the end of the hall as well.

'Fuck!' he thought 'We don't have time for this.' He then pulled an incendiary grenade out before pulling out the pin and throwing it down to the end of the hall.

He pulled himself around the corner as bullets chipped away at the edge before the sound of fire and screams could be heard. He quickly peered out to see the soldiers at the end of the hall screaming and rolling around in a desperate attempt to put the fire on them out. Mark felt some what sorry for them but knew when it came to war, anything goes. Something he learned the hard way sadly.

But he knew he didn't have time dwell on that and shock his head as he got his mind focused on the mission and began firing at the remaining soldiers. Soon all of them were taken down and they began running down the hall again to make it towards project Exitium. They soon came to an opening and the whole team stared in awe as a massive ship stood vertical coloured a dark grey with red edges.

"Stephen how do we get on board?" asked Mark as he brought his finger to his ear again.

"On the other side is a loading platform. It's your only way in… and you need to hurry their starting their last checks and if you guys are anywhere near those thrusters when they go off… well let's you won't have a chose if your going to be buried or cremated." Stephen said which sent a slight chill down Mark spine.

"Copy that." replied Mark as he before looking forward to see the loading platform about four stories up from them.

He was about to shout out another order when all of a sudden, an alarm began sounding as red lights began flashing which caused everyone to look around.

"Warning… launch will commence in ten minutes. Please clear of the landing platform and seek shelter immediately." Came a woman's voice made everyone realise time was running out.

"Let's move!" shouted Mark as everyone began running to the loading platform.

Just as they reached the top though they saw something they didn't want to see. On one side was the Exitium and on the other was them. But in between them was a firefight going in all directions. Soldiers, some friendlies and other enemies firing in all directions.

"Fuck!" shouted Mark. "Clear me a path!" he then ordered to which the team began firing at the enemy to try and give Mark an opening.

Mark then ran forwarded right into the middle of the firefight as bullets flew past him in all directions. He slid behind a stack of crate as an explosion when off just to the side of him causing some shrapnel to get logged in his arm.

"AH!" he screamed in pain as he looked to see he was bleeding, but not a lot so it meant the shrapnel didn't hit any major vanes.

He then peered out slightly around the crates to see an enemy up a few levels with a M4, with a grenade launcher.

'Gotta motherfucker!' he thought as he rested his 416 on the crate before pulling the trigger causing the enemy's head fly back as he crashed into the wall behind him before slumping against it.

Mark then looked forward to see the loading doors to the Exitium was only about three hundred feet away, but those three hundred feet were the most intense of the firefight.

"Stephen…" shouted Mark into his ear piece. "I need an entry point!" he then stated as a few bullets land just feet from him.

"The only way into the ship is through those loading doors Mark. Your going to have to make a break for it." Stephen stated before an explosion could be heard. "Shit! Look out! There's one on the!" shouted Stephen before the connection abruptly ended.

"Stephen!?" shouted Marked into his ear piece as he worried that his friend was okay, but received no response. "Shit!" he then said as he knew that Stephen as well as the twins were most likely dead.

But before he could think any further he could hear the speaker come on.

"Attention all personal… please clear the launch platform… launching will commence in two minutes."

'Shit!' thought Mark as he looked forward to see the loading doors were now starting to close.

Panic filled Mark's eyes as he realised he needed to get on… Now! He threw his finger on his ear piece as he activated his.

"Give me suppression fire! I'm going in!" he shouted before hearing the gun fight intensity grow.

Seeing that the most of the fighting was now focus on his team he looked to see the doors were still closing.

'It's now or never.' He thought as he got up and began sprinting straight towards the doors.

He forced himself to run faster then he ever had as the doors were close to being completely closed. Seeing he had no chose he ran full speed to the door before jumping in between the crack of the door which closed just after he entered the ship.

Skidding to a stop he got up and ran to a monitor which showed the battle waging just outside.

"Everyone get out of there… you need to get to a distance before this ship takes off!" he yelled as he watched the battle rage on.

"We can't!" yelled Carter as troops began appearing from behind them boxing them in. "We're surrounded… Don't worry about us Mark. You stop Havic and kick his ass!" he then yelled before the announcement came on once again.

"Attention all personal… please clear the launch pad as engine ignition will commence in ten…"

Mark began to panic as he realised his team was going to be fried if they didn't move.

"Carter! You Need to get everyone out of there now!" he practically screamed as he watched his team continue to fire at those around them rather as they were to pinned down to move any where.

"Don't worry about us just end this!" yelled Carter as he looked to the ship

"Three… Two… One…" continued the announcement with all mark being able to do is watch as fir began to form beneath them as the ship began to take off.

Then in that moment Mark lost the only thing he could now count as his family as the flames engulfed them.

"NNNNOOOOOOO!" screamed Mark in peer horror as he watched while the ship began to take off moving the scene out of sight.

The force of the launch began to weigh down on him forcing him to lie on the floor. For what seemed like forever as he lied on the floor with his eyes closed, while he grieved over the lose of his team. For what was a few minutes but felt like forever for Mark he lied on the floor before suddenly the wait on him suddenly left and he began floating. He then realised he was now in orbit and had to move.

Before he could do anything though he suddenly fell to the floor which winded him slightly.

"Gravity Generators activated." Came the same female voice as when he was at the base.

Mark knew he needed to hurry as it wouldn't be long before millions if not billions of lives were lost. He forced himself to his feet before darting down a hall to his right as he tried to find his way to either the bridge or anti matter generator to destroy it. He ran to an intersection before gluing himself to the wall as he could hear a squad coming. He held his breath as about twenty or so men hurried past him and down the hall. He looked around the corner as he watched them continue before turning down another hall.

Mark then darted down the hall he came from as he had a hunch it may lead him in the right direction. He was soon shocked though when he reached the end of the hall as he found himself inside of a hanger. But it was not the hanger itself that surprised him it was the aircraft that was residing within it that surprised him.

'Black Diamond!' he thought as he looked to see the same ship that once carried him and his team. The black diamond was a stealth carrier refitted for the team to help the on their missions. But was thought to be destroyed during operation fire punch. But he here it was in perfect shape with the black armour coating still looking like new, and red lettering in pristine condition

'Guess Havic still does take trophies.' Thought Mark bitterly before forcing himself to onward to find a way to destroy this ship.

He ran past the black diamond and down the hall which lead deeper into the ship. He continued to sprint as he ran down halls and through intersection, not caring if someone saw him, as he knew time was running out.

Then he saw it. The anti matter room was right in front of him and he could see the camber holding the anti matter as it swirled amongst itself. He then bolted straight towards the door before skidding to a halt as a patrol came around the corner and spotted him.

'Fuck!' he thought as he ducked behind one of the pillars, before bullets began bouncing off of it.

'I don't have time for this!' he thought as he pulled out a flashbang and tossed it down the hall. He could he the hear it go off and pulled himself around the corner as he aimed down the hall straight towards the patrol.

Time seemed to slow down for Mark as he pulled the trigger on the first one in his sights. He then aimed right slightly to shot another before focusing his aim on another. Time then seemed to freeze as he snapped from one target to the next one. In under twenty he fired thirty rounds with all hitting their intended target. He then ran past the dead squad as he reloaded before sliding into the road as he aimed in every direction only to find on one was I the room.

Seeing there was no one he lowered his weapon before running over to the console to see if he could destroy the ship. He soon saw that from the schematics of anti matter chamber that it was contained by an energy field before being transported to ether the engines or the massive rail gun on the under hail.

Before he could ponder on this any further though he heard a sound he didn't want to hear. That being the sound of a safety for a gun coming off. He slowly turned around to fine six men with their weapons trained on him, and were dead focused on him.

'Dame it!' as he slowly raised his hands in the air before to of the six men approached him and restrained him before forcing him to his knees. The doors then suddenly slide open and Mark saw the man that filled him with hate.

He was about the same height as Mark and appeared to be in his mid to late forties. He had short black hair and with a nicely kept beard with it only being slightly gray. He was wearing a white commander uniform and a long scare could be seen running down his left temple.

"Mister Kennedy." Said Havic in a cold calm voice which still sent chills down Mark's spine. "I must say I am impressed… never would I guess that you would take such drastic measure… even when it comes to me." He then said as he began circling him with his hands behind his back.

"Kinda have to when dealing with a fucker like you Havic." Mark spat as struggled a little but was quickly restrained even further but the men holding him. Havic gave a light chuckle as he continued to circle before speaking once more.

"Indeed your right… but still… I take it that… Fredrick had something to do with you going this far to stop me considering you've been after me ever since that day." He then said as Mark's blood began to boil at the mention of him.

Mark's darken features didn't go unnoticed by Havic as he began chuckling once more.

"Oh did I strike a chord?" he teased as with a hint of fake pity as he stopped right in front of Mark as he lowered himself to be at eye level with him.

Mark just stared at him with dark features for few long seconds before his head suddenly slammed forward right onto his nose, breaking it.

"The chord you'll be hitting is the death chord once I rip out your vocal chords Havic." Retorted Mark before he was suddenly hit in the the head by a gun giving him a massive headache.

Havic quickly stood back up as he brought his hand away from his nose to see it was covered in blood. He frowned at Mark before suddenly bringing his knife out of his belt and slamming it into Mark shoulder.

"I gave you every opportunity to join us." He said as he twisted it slight causing Mark groan in pain. "But you rejected… and now you will die and the world will be brought into a new age… a new order." He then said as he ripped the blade from Mark's shoulder causing him to gasp at the sudden pain.

Mark look past Havic to a screen behind him and saw a count down behind him, showing three minutes before zero. Most likely for when the rail gun would become active.

"Kill him." Ordered Havic as the men began to walk closer to Mark as they prepared to him.

'Three left, four right including Havic. Pull right to block attack, then kick closest to the left and take his weapon. Fire on the left while using body to block right opponents then shoot right. Then waste Havic.' Thought Mark as the analytical side of him kicked in and a plan to get out of this formed.

Once they were in ranged he sprung his plan into act as yanked left causing the man on the right to stumble right between him and his executers. He then sprung to one knee and slammed his heel into the knee of the one holding his left effectively breaking it. While he screamed in pain he grabbed his side arm and turned to fire at the one's on his left before dropping them and then doing the same to the one's on his right.

He then aimed at Havic before pulling the trigger but to Mark's horror the gun jammed. Havic just chuckled as he spun his blade, while Mark just glared at the gun for a moment before tossing it to the side and getting in his fighting stance.

Havic responded by getting into his ow fighting stance with his knife in a reverse grip, with a grin still on his face. Both of them remained motionless as they weighed their options, running how the fight will play out in their minds.

Havic then lunged forward as he flipped the blade to the forward position, which Mark blocked with a parry to the left. Havic then tried for a slash and Mark leaned back to avoid it. Havic then floated the knife back to a reverse grip and tried for a stab downwards to Marks head but Mark brought his right arm up to block it. Havic anticipated this though and dropped the knife to his left hand below. Mark was fast enough though to catch his hand and stop the blade just inches from him. He then struggled against Havic as he tried to force the blade into him, while Mark resisted. Mark then drew his full straight and forced Havic back putting distance between the two once more.

"Come now mister Kennedy, surely you know you can't beat me." Taunted Havic as he waved the knife in small circles.

"Let's find out." Was all Mark said in reply as charged forward.

Havic once again lunged forward with his knife, and Mark parried it off to the side. Mark then tried to strike Havic in the head, but Havic just moved his head to right slightly, avoiding it. But Havic's next move was to fast for Mark and a knee to his ribs winded him badly. Havic then tried to bring the knife down on him once more, but Mark managed to react in time and roll out of the way.

Now to Havic's side Mark wasted no time in closing the distance and tackling him to the ground, which caused the knife to fly out of Havic's hand and onto the floor. Mark then brought his right fist down and landed a devastating punch to Havic's cheek. But when he tried to bring his left fist down but Havic dodged it and hooked his leg around Mark's head before using his strength to throw Mark off of him. His Havic then reached down and grabbed the knife before lunging it forward at Mark. Mark once again tried to block the attack but with his energy now starting to run low, was unable to block as the knife drove straight into his other shoulder.

"HHHMMMM!" groaned Mark in pain as the knife was the ripped out before it was once again brought back into him, this time being in his abdomen.

"AAHHH!" groaned Mark as then sank to his knees as the pain in his gut was becoming to much to bare.

He held his hand over the wound as blood continue to bleed out.

"Now mister Kennedy, don't you see. It is futile to fight me… I have won." Stated Havic as he stood over Mark who still clutched his wound.

Mark took some shaggy breathes before looking up at Havic defiantly, and could see the count down at fifteen seconds.

'No! to much has been given up for this!' mark thought as one final idea formed in his mind.

"The… only… thing… you won… is a trip to Hell!" roared Mark as he suddenly shot up and slammed the top of his head under Havic's chin, causing him to stagger backwards.

Mark then didn't proceed to charge Havic, but reached into his belt for his last grenade. He then popped the pin, but once again didn't throw it at Havic. he turned and proceeded to throw it at the Anti matter chamber.

"NNNOOO!" roared Havic as he charged forward.

The grenade left Mark's hand and time seemed to slow down. He could see the screen slightly behind the chamber as it closed in on zero.

Five.

The grenade left began spinning as it moved towards the chamber and he could hear Havic behind him.

Four.

Mark didn't even turn to look at Havic as he knew it was over. They were both about to be destroyed, but at least the world would live on.

Three.

Mark then suddenly felt pain in his lower back as Havic sank his blade into him, but Mark merely just stiffened as continued to watch the grenade close in.

Two.

Mark then closed his eyes as he knew his end had come and only waited for the oblivion that awaited him.

One.

It was in that moment Mark saw a blinding light that even blinded him with his eyes closed. He could also feel in that instance his body flare with pain. Then all there was, was darkness.

(Time skip)

Mark laid on the floor as his body felt like it was on fire. He slowly opened his eyes to see he was lying near a wall inside the anti matter generator room. As his vision began to clear even more he saw that the red siren lights on the ceiling were on.

He then suddenly heard a voice but it was to distorted for him to make any sense of it. Mark then tried to push himself up but immediately fell back to the ground as his body flared with pain. He kept his eyes closed for a few seconds as his hearing cleared and he could now hear the sirens going off.

"Warning re-entry emanate… please make your way to the escape pods." Came the woman's voice now clear to Mark.

Mark then remembered what happened and his head shot up like a rocket as he scanned the room, now more aware.

'What happened? How am I still alive?' he thought, before the woman's voice repeated alarm once more.

Realising he didn't have time think about that right now, and that he needed to get off this ship, he tried to push himself off the ground once more.

But just as before his body flared with pain causing him to collapse onto the ground again. He rolled onto his side to see he was still bleeding, though most of it had coagulated. He reached over to rest his hand on the wall next to him before using it to slowing get him self to his feet.

The ship then shock which caused Mark to lean against the wall as he steadied himself. He then began to limp towards hall as he took shaky steps. He then felt pain flare in him as one of his wounds reopened causing him to greet his teeth in pain.

Slowly he made his way down the hall as he tried to find a way off the ship. Came to an intersection and saw the down one of the halls was the were the escape pods were. With the key word being 'were' there, as he could also see that they have all been launched.

'Fuck how do I get off?' Mark thought as he tried to think of another way off the doomed ship.

If all the escape pods were gone here, then most likely all the rest were gone as well which meant there was no way off the ship.

'There has to be a way.' He then thought as he tried to think of an alterative way. But if all the pods were gone then that only left… the black diamonds. No that wouldn't work… the dame thing was designed for stealth inside an atmosphere… not re-entry. But what other choose did he have… there was most likely nothing left to get him off this death trap.

"Aaaahhh! What choose do I have!" he then said as he began limping down the hall back towards the black diamond.

He continued to us the wall for support as he made his way towards the hanger to get to the black diamond. The ship then began to shack violently meaning it was starting to touch the atmosphere. Finally after about a minute of him staggering towards the hanger he finally reached it. He held his side as reached the cargo door at the rear of the ship and opened it. He then climbed inside and closed the door and stumbled into the piolet seat. He took his weapon off his shoulder and rested it next to him as turned to the controls and began to power up the ship.

The ship roared to life and the locks holding it in place released letting the ship lose. Mark then threw the throttle forward causing the ship to shot out of the hanger and into the open sky. Mark looked at the altimeter which showed he was at angle fifteen or one hundred fifty thousand feet.

"Fuck that's high!' he thought as he felt the ship begin to vibrate.

He looked to his left and saw the Exitium starting to heat up as the under side of the ship began to turn red and a few explosions could be seen coming off of it. He took a firm grip on the joystick and the ship began to shack even more violently as he entered the atmosphere even more. Alarms began to display on the panel showing that things were getting hot and that if it continued the ship may burn up on re-entry.

'Fuck come on!' he then thought as he slowly drifted away from the Exitium whiling trying to keep the ship from over heating.

He looked down at the altimeter showing he was now at one hundred thousand feet and descending fast.

'To fast, I descending to fast!' he thought as he reefed on the joystick to try and slow down his re-entry.

Alarms continued to blare as he continued into the atmosphere. He then felt the pedals beneath his feet stiffen meaning he was losing hydraulics.

"No no no no… stay together!" Mark said as he flipped a switch to try and regain hydraulics.

Another alarm went off, this time saying his engines were failing and he was confirmed this when the sound of them stopped.

Mark looed to his left where he could see the Exitium in the distance and it appeared to not be bearing not much better. He watched as it slowly turned to a dot before disappearing from sight before looking at the sky in front of him.

He then looked to see the temperature was now dropping meaning he survived re-entry now he just had to land this dame thing. But with almost no hydraulics, or engines that was easier said then done. He looked at the hurrisen to seen it was nearly dark were he was landing and couldn't see into the deeper valleys for a clearing to land. He looked forward and saw on top of a mountain was a long clear patch of grass.

'There!' he thought as he lined himself up with the clearing as he tried to hold the ship together.

He clenched his teeth as he forced the stick as hard as he could to the left to keep it level as clearly the flaps on that side broke.

The alarms blared as the mountain approached fast and he could see it was going to be a ruff landing.

"AAAHHH!" he screamed as the ship slammed into the ground and Mark was thrown forward and for the second time he lost consciousness.

(Authors Notes)

Well theres the first chapter, it pretty much sets the tone for what its going to be like.

So Mark crashed and I think everyone pretty much knows where that is.

I will be alternating between stories so it could be a while before the next chapter comes up, but I can promise that the next chapter will come out.

Until next time, this is the Forgotten Soldier signing off.


	2. Chapter 2

(Authors Notes)

Hi everyone, so I'm back with another chapter so without further a due let's begin.

(Crash Site)

Mark blinked weakly as everything was blurry for him. He could also feel immense pain in his chest and head as it felt like someone detonated a nuke on him. He then slowly opened his eyes to see he was still strapped into the pilot seat which was sitting at an angle along with the rest of the air craft.

He took a few slow breaths as he struggled to raise his head and see what was in front of him. As his head came to rest with the back of the seat he saw it was currently day time and saw that it was about mid day by the position of the sun.

He then tried to shift his body slightly, but gasped as a sharp pain flooded his chest. He then hesitantly looked down, only to see a piece of metal about seven inches long and about four inches wide sticking out his abdomen on the left side.

He gave a groan as he slowly raised his left hand to grasp it, but immediately let go as the pain shot through him like a bullet. he turned his head away as he took quick deep breaths as he then raised his hand once more. He slowly wrapped his hand around the twisted piece of metal as his breathing now was like that of a dog panting.

He gritted his teeth as with one quick thrust of his arm he pulled he metal out which was in him about six inches.

He dropped the blood-stained metal as he then brought his right hand to cover the now open wound, before once again trying to pull himself out of the chair. He once again gritted his teeth as on the fourth try he successfully got to his feet as he lend against the controls in front of him. He then weakly grasped the wall next to him as dizziness from the pain began to set him as he knew he had to deal with this wound and possibly the many other that were on him. He slowly staggered his way down the haul of the air craft before he reached a section where a bunch of drawers were located.

'Please let everything still be in here.' He prayed as he began opening the draws, and to his shock saw the med kit exactly where it was suppose to be.

He then very hastily removed it from the drawer, before sliding down on the floor. His first attempt at opening the med kit was unsuccessful as his hands shacked to much to open the latch that held it closed. Mark took several deep breaths before trying once again as he brought his hand to the latch. His thumb missed it on his first two tries but on his third try his thumb caught it, and unhooked it. Unfortunately, though he lost his grip and the contents of the kit spilled out onto the floor.

'Fuck!' he thought as he struggled to grab the items while still holding his wound.

Weakly he grabbed the items and scanned over them to see if they were intact. He found a few surgical tools, which all looked to be alright. Some bandages, still in its packaging, and a needle and nylon thread.

Taking a deep breath, he removed the clothes from his chest in order to get at the wound. He then scanned over the surgical tools and took a pair of abdominal retractors as he placed the ends into his wound, which caused him to clinch his teeth in pain. He took a few deep breaths as he slowly opened the wound in order to see inside of it.

Hesitantly he looked down to see if there was any shrapnel in it and upon inspection saw a few sharp pieces and grunted as he reached for a pair of haemostatic forceps. Slowly he pulled one piece out at a time before removing the final one with a face of sheer pain. He then let go both tools before grabbing the needle and thread as he braced himself for the pain he was about to feel. Taking one final deep breath he inserted the needle through the wound which caused him to gasp as pain surged through him.

Mark gritted his teeth as he put the needle through him one final time before reaching for the scissors to cut the thread. He then reached for the bandages as he wrapped them around himself to cover the wound.

Once done Mark let out a sigh as he rested against wall and took a few deep breathes in order to slow his heart rate. He then heard a light thud above him, followed by another, then another. Mark looked back to the cockpit and saw a few rain drops fall onto the window.

'Well looks like it's going to be a long day.' He thought as he closed his eyes to get some sleep.

(Later)

Mark didn't know where he was as he stood on a battlefield filled with fog. He could hear screams of fear and pain around him, as he had no idea how he got here.

'Where am I?' he thought as he continued to scan his surroundings. He then heard a familiar scream as he turned around to see a figure lying in the mud about twenty feet away.

Quickly he ran over to see who it was and once at the person's side he rolled him over to see who it was, and to his shock and horror saw Carter covered in burns and was even falling off in some places.

'Jesus fucking Crist!' he thought as he immediately tried to aid he close friend.

"Carter stay with me!" he commanded as he looked franticly over his wounds.

Carter coughed as he slowly raised his head to look at Mark. Mark gasped as Carter opened his eyes to see they were now steer white as it looked like they had been burned almost completely away.

"You…" said Carter weakly as he pointed to Mark. "You… abandoned us." He then accused with pain and anger clear in his voice.

"No… no." responded Mark as he grasped Carter's hand as Carter's head slowly slumped back towards the ground.

"No! no! stay with me Carter!" he said as he watched Carter slowly drift away from the land of the living.

'No' thought Mark as he lowered his head.

"You abandoned us." He then heard as he instantly jumped up to his feet and turned around.

To his horror though he saw the rest of his team as they were just like Carter, covered and burns with some even missing limbs.

"You abandoned us." They all said as Mark took a step back.

"No!" said Mark to which he took another step back.

"You Abandoned Us!" they shouted back as to Mark's further horror saw them pull out their weapons and started pointing them at him.

"NO! stand down!" he shouted as he reached to his side and pulled out his side arm to point at them in self defence.

He could feel the cold sweat pouring down his face as his pistol switched from one member of his team to the next.

"Stand down… that's an order!" he shouted.

'Please...' he thought. 'Don't make me do this.' He silently pleaded.

He switched the safety off as he watched his team take another step forward as they once again spoke the same words.

"Stand down!" he shouted as his arms shook as they raised their weapons at him.

"NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he shouted as he pulled the trigger.

"No!" yelled Mark as his head shot up and his arm reached for the pistol at his side.

But to his shock he was back in the black diamond. He breathed heavily as he slumped against the wall. Just a dream… it was all just a dream. Tears slowly filled his eyes as the pain on his heart was to much for him to bear. Those who had effectively became his family, and now they were gone.

He let out a slowly shaky breath, as he closed his eyes and let out a silent prayer for those he lost, just before crashing here, and to those who he lost before.

(Three days later)

Over the last three days Mark had slowly gained his strength. He had tried his radio but strangle couldn't get a signal. He also looked through the ship to see what else was here with him and found a few of his belongings as well as some belonging that belonged to his team.

It would seem Havic decided to leave the ship as it was, which Mark couldn't believe he was just about to say, but he was grateful for.

Mark got up from the makeshift hammock he had made inside of the ship and walked to the open loading doors and out into the open air. He pulled out a pair of high pair of binoculars to see if he could identify anything. Though he hadn't been able to see anything before.

Mark let out a sigh as he turned around after scanning the horizon and not seeing a thing. He then began hobbling back towards the ship before stopping. His head shot up though when a noise hit his ears, it sounded like a… Bell… a very faint bell.

He immediately turned to where he thought the sound was coming from and looked over with the binoculars. At first, he saw nothing before he could see the tip if a tower, he also saw some dark clouds rising and realised it was smoke.

'Why would there be smoke?' he wondered as he zoomed the binoculars to their max to see if he could spot anything else. He couldn't see any explosion to indicate, and could hear any gun fire to indicate an attack.

'Perhaps a celebration?' he thought for a moment, 'Or a local house fire, maybe.' He then pondered upon. What ever it was it gave him a direction to head for. Once he got to the building he can figure out where he is and see if they can get into contact with the U.S. military so he can be extracted.

He continued look through the binoculars he tried to see if he could see anything else. He could still hear the bell, so what ever was going on over there was still happening. Mark squinted his eyes for a moment as he saw something round that was black and white pop up in the air before fall back towards the ground.

"Probably a celebration." He concluded as he turned around to head back towards the ship.

Once inside he removed the green shirt he was wearing as he examined his wound. It had healed fairly well over the last three days as it started to scab over. He also looked over the rest of his body and saw that most of the minor wounds where pretty much healed, with the exception of a few dark bruises which looked like they will take longer to heal.

'I can get a proper doctor to look at it once I'm extracted.' He mentally noted, as he pulled his shirt back over himself.

He walked over to a bin and pulled something out before grabbing a spoon and some water before heading back outside and sitting on a rock near the front of the aircraft. Once he sat himself down he looked at the package he grabbed which turned out to be an MRE, to see it was buffalo chicken. He poured some water into it and stirred it with the spoon before taking a bite.

Tomorrow he would gather a few things before heading towards what he assumed would be a village, to see if they could aid him. He took another bite as he looked over to where the smoke was and wondered what kind of celebration was going on ever there.

(Musician Village, 15 minutes earlier)

What Mark was unaware of though was that it wasn't a celebration but was in fact an attack. Many of the villagers who happened to be sheep or rabbits ran as leopards, boars and crocodiles ransacked the place as they took anything of value.

One boar grabbed a rabbit who tried to shield his wife and children by the feet before shacking him causing any gold on him to drop to the ground before reaching down to grab the loot. However just as he was about to grab them he heard something to his left.

"WEHA!" came the voice as a fist collided with the boar sending him backwards across.

Some of the bandits saw this and turned to see a panda with an outstretched fist followed by a tiger, crane, monkey, snake, and a mantis. But they were no ordinary people, they were in fact the dragon warrior and the furious five, named Po, Tigress, Crane, Monkey, Viper, and Mantis.

"It's the dragon warrior and the furious five!" one of the villager shouted as others began cheering as the bandits put all of their focus on the six warriors in front of them.

"Prepare taste justice!" shouted Po as he along with the five prepared to beat the bandit's faces in.

One of the crocs charged forward with a mace and a war cry as he aimed straight for Po, but the dragon warrior block the strike with ease as he countered the strike by launching his belly at the attacker sending him into a wall.

All the other bandits watched before they to charged forward with their weapons raised as they closed in on the warriors.

One of the first to strike was Tigress as she moved faster than the eye could blink to one of the bandits delivering a powerful punch which caused the bandit to do a complete flip from the sheer force of the punch. She then did a roundhouse kick to an incoming boar which collided with his jaw, causing him to drop like a bag of bricks.

From her left Viper shot forward as she whipped her tail at a croc in the gut causing him to bend over in pain before she brought the war hammer he held down on his head knocking him out. She then looked behind the fallen bandit to see three other charging at her, until a small green blur jumped off of her back towards them. The small blur was Mantis as he delivered a hard kick to a leporid before grabbing him by the tail and swing him into the other two.

Mantis saw another six bandits coming towards him and knew he would need a little help.

"Monkey!" he shouted as Monkey looked over to him as he upper cutted one of the bandits, before running over to help.

While Monkey and Mantis fought off the bandits that were surrounding him, Crane swopped in from above to deliver a series of blows to one before using his wing to deflect an incoming arrow.

He then looked to his right to see a panther on top of a rock as she prepared to launch another arrow at him. The arrow sped straight towards him and once again he deflected it else where. But unfortunately, the arrow went straight towards Tigress as she bashed in a shield one of the croc were holding, and missed her by mere inches. She turned and glared at Crane who shrunk down slightly as he knew he messed up big.

"Sorry!" he shouted before taking back into the air.

Tigress let out a growl before turning her attention back towards a group of bandits who were closing in fast. She frowned slightly as she knew she was going to need a little help on this one.

"Po!" she yelled as the panda turned and saw her wave him over.

"On it." Responded Po as he could see what she wanted to do.

Running forward he jumped off of a bent over croc before being tossed even higher into air, by Tigress. Po flailed for a moment as had no sense of balance but quickly regained it as started to come back down. Looking at the ground below he saw a panther who saw a shadow on the ground which was slowly going, before looking up to see him plummeting towards him. Focusing on his target Po aimed himself as he spun himself around mid air to land on the panther butt first.

"And Splat." He shouted as he collided with the bandit which left a two feet deep hole with the bandit knocked out.

Po then got back up to his feet as the furious five got along side him as the remaining bandits starting taking some cautious steps back.

"Retreat!" one of them yelled before all of the other to turned and ran as they those who were also waking up from their beating got up and ran as well.

Once they were out of sight the six warriors lowered their stances as the villagers came out of their homes cheering for the six heroes.

"Thankyou for saving our village." Said an elder Rabbit as he then bowed to them, before the rest of the villager quickly followed suit.

"Hey it's was nothing." Said Po with as he waved his hand like it was nothing. "Right guys?" he then asked as he turned to the other.

"Right Po." Replied Monkey as he rolled his eyes.

The six warriors then gave their farewells as they turned to return to the Jade Palace. Soon they were no longer in the village and were on the path that lead to Jade palace.

"This is the third attack this week." Stated Viper as she turned to look at the other.

"Ya, you guys think some things going down?" responded Mantis as he hopped along side them.

"Hard to tell… beside there being three attacks in four days, they haven't been to much of trouble." Said Crane as he gave his two cents.

"Speak for yourself that second one went all the way tell night." Replied Monkey as he could tell this was going to be one of those nights where they would get little sleep.

"Well at least we got to see those shooting stars… they were very beautiful." Said Viper as she rather enjoyed seeing the rare event.

"Sure was." Replied Crane as he turned to look at Viper.

"Ah who cares about some shooting stars." Responded Mantis which got a hiss out of Viper.

"Ah come on guys…" said Po as he got their attention. "All that matters that we kick Butt!" he then stated before tripping over a rock causing him to tumble down the path a few. Monkey and Mantis laughed while the others merely shook their heads.

"What do you think about it Tigress?" asked Viper as the Chinese tiger merely shifted her gaze to look at Viper for a moment before looking forward once more.

"Was alright I suppose." Was her only reply as they continued to walk back towards the palace.

Despite Shifu's change of heart and was now not so cold towards them and stated they could be more open and social able. Tigress was still very much cold and closed off, as she didn't really do anything with the other, besides eating and training.

"She's still scary." Whispered Crane to Viper as a chill ran through him, before everyone continued to make their way back.

(Authors notes)

And done. So ya.

So, next chapter we will see what happens when Mark reaches the village.

Until next time this is the forgotten soldier signing off.


	3. Chapter 3

(Authors notes)

Hey everyone I'm back with another chapter, so without further a due, lets begin.

(Crash site)

Mark had set his wrist watch to wake him up early as he knew he had a long trip a head of him. Getting of the makeshift hammock, he stretched in order to loosen his muscles. Mark then took a deep breath before walking over to his gear which was resting against a crate, and began to put it on. once all the gear was on he doubled checked to make sure it he had everything.

Amour… check! Weapon and ammo check! Compass… check! MRE's and water… check!

Seeing he had every he needed he began to walk outside as the first rays of sunlight became visible. Letting out a sigh he turned around to examine the black diamond for one last time, as he highly doubted he would be coming back.

Most of the ship was intact, but the left wing had suffered structural damage as it now rested on an angle against the ground. The large engines that had once powered it, were now charred as they had likely burned from damage when it crashed or during the re-entry. The back-tail fin was also damaged as a piece of the rotor was missing which he believed fell off during the flight as it would explain why it was so difficult to land.

Closing his eyes for a moment Mark gave a silent farewell, before turning around and beginning to walk to the cliff ledge. Looking down he saw that the cliff as steep, but there were plenty of places to grab onto. Slowly Mark began to descend towards the ground. After about twenty minutes Mark finally reached the ground and assessed his surrounding as he tried to figure out which way to go. Taking out his compass he looked to his left and began to walk east.

Mark walked for a good hour as he made his way through the forest until he now noticed something. Stopping he listen to his surrounds but was meet with silence, and that was what troubled Mark. Besides the sound of the wind there was nothing, no bird calls, insect, or any other animal making noise.

'That isn't normal.' He thought. Crouching down he examined the ground to see if he could see anything but again he was meet with nothing.

No ants, beetles, spiders… nothing.

This didn't make sense to Mark as a forest as lush as this should be crawling with animals, but he couldn't find a trace of anything.

Letting out another sigh he decided to let it be and began walking once more as tell he finally reached a clearing. Checking his watch, he saw that it was now close to nine so he decided to stop for a moment and taking a drink of water. Walking over to a rock he plumped himself down onto it before pulling out his water bottle and taking a few sips.

Looking up he saw that the sky was clear and the sun was slowly rising higher into the air.

'Well at least it will be a nice day.' He thought as he took another sip of water. He looked around to see what kinds of plants where here in order to see if he could finally figure out where he was and a patch of bamboo growing off to his right.

'Well at least I know I'm in Asia some where.' He concluded.

Taking another sip, he finally closed the bottle and put it away before looking up to see it was now getting bright. Reaching into his bag he pulled out his sun glasses and put them on before setting off towards, where he saw the smoke. Mark finally reached a cliff face and knew he had to go up it as it was the most direct way. Approaching the cliff face he tested the wall and found it to be sturdy, and began to ascend up the cliff face. After about ten minutes of non-stop climbing Mark reached the top and pulled himself away from the ledge as he took several laboured breathes.

"I… hate… climbing." He murmured to himself as he wiped the sweat off of his face. Getting up he soon realised he was now on a path.

Knowing he was now getting close he got up and began walking down the path to where he thought the village or town was. He walked for several minutes tell he reached a bridge made of rope with wooden planks placed along bottom to the other side about forty feet away.

'Well that's not to regulation.' He joked lightly as he approached the old bridge.

Taking a deep breath, he took a slow step onto the bridge as he tested to see if it was safe. Slowly he eased his way onto the bridge before he concluded it was safe. He then made his way across the bridge before reaching the other side and continued down the path. Mark continued down the path for another few moments before spotting something ahead of him.

Tracks.

He looked into the wet dirt as he examined them for a moment as he had yet to see a single animal. Examining the tracks, he saw that they were likely rabbit tracks as he had seen them before. But there was something that had him puzzled, and that was how they were spaced. They should have front legs followed by hind legs right behind, but he only saw the hind legs. Looking forward he saw that they also continued consistently meaning the rabbit hadn't just done some weird hop. He also noticed that the hind legs weren't together but were spaced out like that of a human.

'How is that possible?' he wondered.

What Mark was unaware of though as he was so distracted by the weird tracks that he didn't hear the sound of chatter coming towards him until a pig and rabbit came up the hill and into view.

Mark looked up and froze as he was simply to shocked to do anything else. Because there standing in front of him was a pig and rabbit standing on their hind legs like human being and wearing clothes.

The pig and rabbit were also clearly shocked and even looked somewhat scared by Mark as he still knelt and just stared back at them through his sun glasses.

about ten seconds past as nether said a word tell Mark decided to say something.

"Uuuhhh… hi." He said as he waved his hand slightly.

Instead of a response though all he got was a scream out of the tow as then turned around and began running away all the while screaming monster.

'Monster?' Mark thought confused as he was still to shocked to move.

(Musician village)

The village was busy as most of villagers were hard a work rebuilding and fixing the damage from yesterdays raid. After the raid, a few of the other villages sent a few guards in order to ensure the bandits didn't come back. Everyone turned though when they could hear screaming coming from one of the paths, as the pig and rabbit came running into the village while looking like they saw a spirit. A few of the guards ran up to them as in order to find out what happened.

"What happened?" the captain asked as he stared down at them while they talked so fast and over each other it was impossible to understand them.

"Enough!" shouted the guard as he got them to shut up for a moment.

"Now what happened?" he asked again.

"M-M-MONSTER!" they shouted in unison, as everyone gathered around to hear them.

"IT WAS HUGE!" the pig said.

"WITH BLACK EYES!" the rabbits shouted

"COMPLETELY PALE!" added the pig.

"IT ATTACKED US!" then told the Rabbit.

"WE BARELY MADE IT OUT OF THERE WITH OUR LIVES!" finished the pig as many of the villagers began taking to one another as some held onto their children to ensure they didn't go anywhere.

The captain looked over to a group of four Rhinos who looked at him ready for the order.

"Check it out." He ordered as the guards immediately started down the path to find this monster.

"Zeng!" then shouted as a goose hesitantly came forward, who had come to check and make sure things were on there way to being back to normal for master Shifu.

"Yes?" Zeng asked.

"We may need the dragon warrior and the furious five." The captain stated.

"right way." Replied the goose who immediately took off towards the jade palace.

(With Mark)

Mark had finally gotten over his shock, though after slapping himself a few times to ensure this wasn't just some twisted dream. He decided to see if where the rabbit and pig hand ran was to the village or town and possible see if they could help him. He only walked for about a minuet though as he then saw four rhinos running towards him, with two holding spears, one a bow and the other a mace.

"There it is get it." One of them shouted as the one with the bow trained his weapon Mark.

"Oh, you got to be fucking kidding me." Mark cursed as immediately ducked behind a tree.

"Hold your fire! I just want to talk!" he shouted but had to pull his head back as another arrow was sent his way.

Seeing that they saw him as a threat Mark knew he needed to leave in order to avoid this from becoming a blood shed he bolted into the forest as he tried to flee.

"It's trying to get away, get it!" one of the guards shouted as they started to chase Mark through the forest.

Mark continued to run as he knew if they didn't stop soon he was going to have to retaliate, and he didn't want spill unnecessary blood.

(The Jade palace)

The jade palace stood as the light shone over it giving it a feel of warmth and power as it stood at the top of the mountain over looking the valley below.

However, it was not quiet however as the sound of people fighting could be heard inside. Those people being the furious five and the dragon warrior as they trained while their master watched, and picking things out that they needed to work on.

Tigress and Viper were on the jade turtle shell practicing some moves while working on their balance. Monkey and Mantis were running through the gauntlet as they blocked the incoming arms and worked on there reflects. Crane was doing the same but in the back training as fire shot up and he dodged and weaved through the deadly flames. Then there was Po who was training on the serpent logs as clubs suspended by chains swung back and forth.

He stepped from one log to the next as hit or dodged the clubs as they swung towards him. That was until one came and after he hit it came back again so he hit it repeatedly distracting him, as another swung towards him. Looking towards the club he saw it just in time to shout in panic as it collided with his face sending him off to the side and off the long.

"Po." Said Shifu as to gain his attention while the panda got up holding his head.

"Yes master." He said as he rubbed his.

"You need to remember not strictly focus on one opponent, and keep your senses sharp for any others who may try and strike." Shifu then stated as Po touched where the club hit and hissed at the stinging sensation.

Shifu sighed as he figured that they had done enough training for one day.

"Students." He then shouted as the rest quickly came over and bowed as Po did the same.

"I believe that we have trained enough for today. You ar…" Shifu said but was cut off as Zeng flew and landed right in front of him.

"Zeng?" he then said, as he thought Zeng would be at the musician village for almost the whole day.

"Master Shifu!" shouted as Zeng as he jumped up and towards the grand master. "A monster was spotted just outside the musician village!" he then stated as Po and the others stared at him in disbelief. "It tried to attack a couple of the villagers!" Zeng then added.

"Students!" Shifu then shouted as they turned to look him. "Go and stop this monster!" he then said as he pointed Oogway's staff towards the doors.

"Yes master!" they all responded before bolting out and down the thousand steps as they hurried towards the musician village.

(With Mark)

Mark had been weaving in and out from behind the trees as he dodged arrow after arrow. His already bad luck had gotten worse as three more Rhinos had appeared with bows and were now also shooting arrows at him.

"Cease your fire or I will retaliate." Shouted but was only meet with arrows once again.

'Don't make me do this!' he thought as he ducked behind another tree and he knew he was running out of options at this point.

He switched the safety off on his gun as he saw a clearing just a head of him and decided to make a run for it. The sound of his gun could be heard all the way back to the village as what they would only describe as thunder roared towards them, but not before the ground in front of two of the rhinos kicked causing them to stop momentarily.

Mark ran through the tall grass as he looked over his shoulder to see it had worked and slowed them down slightly. He had just reached the tree line at the other side when he felt his left leg fill with pain causing him to fall to the ground. Looking back, he saw one of the arrows had hit him but he could tell it wasn't deep and that it wasn't critical. Seeing he needed to scare these guys of he decided to injure one of them. Rolling onto his back he saw the rhinos were now in the field and he raised his weapon and aimed down sight. Seeing the one with the mace he aimed for the arm holding the weapon and pulled the trigger.

Once again, the air filled with the sound of gun fire as the guard immediately dropped to the ground holding his arm.

Mark decided to not let up and emptied the clip as he continued to hit the ground in front of the guards causing then to stop and jump slightly as they had no idea what was happening.

Seeing his opportunity Mark pulled out a smoke grenade and threw it forward as the area filled with a thick grey smoke as he got back to his feet and ran as best he could. He soon stopped though as he found himself at another cliff edge.

'Fuck!' he thought as then turned and could hear the guards coming as they shout if they could see him.

Mark looked back over the ledge and saw about ten feet below was a small cave that could hide him, and quickly climbed down and threw himself in the cave as he could hear the guards just above.

"Can you see it!?" one asked.

"NO!" another responded.

"Ah! It got away!" another shouted as Mark closed his eyes and held his breath.

"We need to see if Qiáng is alright." The first responded as Mark could then hear them leave.

Mark then let out a sigh of relief after about ten more seconds as he relaxed and tried to understand what just happened.

(With Po and the Five)

Po and the Five had quickly made their way towards the musician village once again, and were now on the path that lead straight towards it.

"So, what do you think this thing is and looks like?" asked Monkey.

"No idea but we better hurry before it hurts someone." Responded Viper as she slithered along the ground.

Everyone stopped though as hey all of a sudden heard what sounded like thunder.

"What was that?" asked Crane as he and everyone else looked up and couldn't even see a cloud so how was there thunder.

They then heard it again but this time multiple times as they overlapped one another.

"What ever it is, it came from this way." Stated Tigress as she pointed to the forest.

Quickly they made there way though the forest tell they saw a group off guards with one of them on the ground. The six of them quickly ran over and saw the down guard holding his arm which was bleeding.

"What happened?" asked Tigress while Viper and Mantis checked the wound, while the guards took a step back.

"We were chasing the monster when unleashed some sort of magic that sounded like thunder and he just collapsed. But we never saw anything hit him." One responded.

Viper looked closely at the wound and saw it looked very similar to that of an arrow wound. But what caused it. She then looked closer and saw something shiny in the wound.

"Mantis do you see that?" she asked as he looked closer and saw they it well.

"Yep something shiny." He replied as he carefully reached into the wound and pulled it out, while the rhino cried out in pain momentarily.

"What is it?" asked Monkey.

"Don't know… but its made of some sort of metal." Stated Mantis as he continued to examine the strange shaped object.

"Where did you last see the monster?" asked Tigress as she turned back towards the guard she had asked before.

"We lost it at the cliff." He stated as Tigress nodded.

"Monkey, Po, Crane, Viper, with me. Mantis, stay here and make sure he's alright then head to the village to make sure it doesn't attack the villagers.

Everyone nodded as Po, Tigress, Monkey, Viper and Crane went to try and catch this thing while the guards helped the wounded one to his feet and went back to the village along with Mantis.

Quickly they made their way over to the cliff ledge where this thing had disappeared and Tigress smelled the air to see if she could pick anything up. She was a tiger after all. One of the deadliest hunters in China, so picking up a scent shouldn't be to hard. She quickly found it and followed it to the ledge where she looked down below. The scent was very strange and she had never smelt anything like it before. But what puzzled her was that the scent was very close.

Mark had decided to wait a bit before leaving as he knew that the area was likely swarming with guards or whatever looking for him. He tensed though when he heard a voice come from above.

"What is it Tigress?" a female voice asked.

"I don't know Viper… all I know is its close." Another responded, likely this 'Tigress'

Up Above Tigress continued to survey the ledge to see if she could see anything she then saw a small gap in the rocks.

'There!' she thought as she immediately crouched and turned to the others.

She turned to Crane to silently get his attention before turning to point to the cave. Crane nodded before turning to viper as he tilted his head towards the cave to which Viper nodded back getting what he was getting at.

Mark silently listened for anything but couldn't hear a thing, besides the sound of the wind hitting the edge of the small cave. Then faster then he could react something flew in front of the cave entrance, while something else lunged from it and grabbed his leg, before yanking him out.

The others were shocked when Viper was pulled out by Crane and was holding something that was over six feet tall, and covered in some material that looked like the ground.

Viper quickly dropped the creature near the ledge as it landed with a groan before immediately jumping to its feet as it pulled something from over it's shoulder and pointed it them.

Mark had no idea what happened as he found himself back up above and was face to face with a panda, tiger, monkey, snake, and some kind of bird. Feeling his military instincts kick in he pulled out his gun and pointed it at the panda before shifting to some of the others.

"What is that thing?" asked the Monkey he saw them take different types of fighting stances.

"No idea?" responded the bird.

"Surrender monster, you can't win." Ordered the tiger to which Mark fixed his weapon on as he stared down sight.

He knew his weapon was out, and hadn't reloaded yet, but that didn't mean they didn't know that. but he knew it would only be a matter of time before they called his bluff and attacked. Mark took a step back before looking behind himself to see he was right at the edge. Looking down he saw that at the bottom was a river, and an idea formed as he knew it was crazy. Turning to look back at his attackers he kept his weapon raised with his trigger hand before using his free hand to reach into his belt.

Tigress watched as the creature reach for something on it, and immediately knew it may be trying to grab a weapon.

Letting out a roar she lunged forwarded in an attempt to get to it before it could. But as she closed in it swung what it was holding, forcing her to block before taking a step back as it brought out what it was reaching for.

Mark brought the only flashbang he had as he forced the tiger to take a step back. What shocked him though was how fast the tiger moved, as he was barely able to stop her by swinging his gun slightly.

'Okay… do not mess with these guys.' He thought as he readied himself to do what would perhaps be the stupidest idea of his life.

But ether way he would be dead. Ether they killed him or the fall after he jumped. But at least from the fall it would be instantaneous, where with them he would likely beaten to death.

Reading himself as he popped the pin and threw the flashbang forward.

Tigress saw him do something to the object in its hand then threw it forward which landed right in front of them. But she was not ready for what happened next, as it suddenly blinded her as it emitted a bright light and a bang which hurt her ears slightly.

When she finally could see again she saw that the other were just like her and were completely dazed from the object. Looking forward she say the creature just in time as it jumped from the ledge.

She immediately bolted forward and saw from the ledge, as it landed in the river below.

"Hurry." Said Viper as she slithered past Tigress and began descending to the river below at break neck speed.

Mark felt himself barely hit the bottom as he landed in the water as he thanked his lucky stars that the river was deep enough, and immediately swam up to the surface. He then gasped for air before looking up to see that his new attackers were following him and were coming down fast.

'Fuck me!' he thought as he looked around for a place to hide. Finally, he spotted a tree resting at the edge of the bank where it was deep.

Once there he swam under it and came up in an area just large enough for his head to allow him to get his nose above the water. Realising he was still visible though he reached into the mud and began spreading it over his face as he tried to camouflage himself, and finished just as his attackers reached river.

Tigress and the others reached the river and looked for the creature or where it had fled. She and the others looked but saw nothing as they couldn't see it.

"Spread out and find it." She ordered as she immediately ran on all fours down the river bank to see if it had gone down stream.

Po and Monkey went to the other side to see if they could find anything but after scanning the bank they found nothing to indicate that they creature had been there.

Viper and crane searched up stream to see if it gone up that way, but soon realised the current was stronger up that way so it couldn't of swam that far.

"Find anything?" asked Crane as he flew around for another past to see if he could see anything from above.

"No." said Viper as she shook her head before looking at the water.

"Do you think its underwater?" she asked as Po and Monkey returned from down the stream slightly.

"Depends how long it could hold its breath." Said Monkey as he leapt onto the fallen tree to see if he could spot it at the bottom trying to hide. Put couldn't make anything out that indicated it was the creature.

"Nothing." Shouted Monkey before scanning the river banks to see if he could spot anything.

Mark saw the monkey scan the water for him before looking shouting to the other, and then scanning the shore. Mark closed his eye to try and conceal himself and held his breath as he waited for the monkey to ether spot him or give up.

Monkey scanned the shore and looked up and down the shore line and looked back towards the tree to see if he could spot the creature. But all he could see was shore line and mud, which meant that the creature had likely run off.

"I see nothing." He shouted as he turned back around and began making his way back towards the shore line. "It probably ran off." He then stated as Po took a step towards the river bank which slid slightly under his weight.

"Easy Po!" said Viper from the other side of the river. "That ground looks soft so don't get to close." She then stated to which Po nodded.

What they were unware of though was that Po was standing three feet from Mark whose head was now pressed against the tree due to the Po, shifting the ground.

'No shit!' he thought sarcastically all he could do was deal with this uncomfortable situation.

Finally, after what seemed like forever for Mark they gave up and began making their way down stream to meet up with the tiger and would hopefully head back and leave Mark be.

Tigress had searched the banks multiple times but found nothing now she was making her way back towards the others and see if they had any better luck. She soon reached them stopped running began walking as they meet up.

"Anything?" asked Viper.

"No… not even a trace." Was all Tigress replied with as it was clear to the others she didn't like the fact they had lost it.

"So, what do we do now?" asked Crane as he scratched the back of his neck.

"Head back I guess." Replied Monkey as they all turned and began making their way back towards the village to meet up with Mantis.

They all made their way up to the top before Tigress stopped as she spotted the thing the creature had thrown that created the flash.

She walked up to it before kneeling to examine it better, as tried to figure what the thing was made of and how it worked.

The other quickly gathered around it to as they too were curious about the strange device.

"Woah!" Po said as he got on the ground to examine it better. "How do you guys think it works!?" he asked as he went to pick it up. But once he grabbed it he found it to be hot and immediately let it go and yelling in pain before stuffing his hand in his mouth to taking away the burning sensation.

Tigress just rolled her eyes before reaching down and grabbing it, to which it was hot but not enough to cause her pain. She saw it had holes in it and that the heat was coming from what ever was inside. She could also smell chemicals she was not use to and had no idea what they were.

"We should what Mantis thinks." Said as she tightened her grip before her and the other continued on their way back towards the village.

As they made their way back she continued to think about the strange creature.

What was it? Where did it come from? What were these things that it used and how did it work?

But there was one question that stood out in her mind as they started to reach the village.

How do we stop this thing?

She knew it was a threat and that it would attack another village another day, but she did know one thing.

When it showed up again, she would be ready and then she and the others would kill this thing.

(Authors notes)

And done, so Mark is lucky to be alive, and things did not go well at all, and the Furious five and Po see him as some sort of monster, so that's not good. And Tigress has pretty much got her mind set on killing Mark the first chance they get, so that's really bad. So, let's hope that Mark can stays safe and doesn't bring more attention to himself and get the stuck in a witch hunt again, because that won't be good, for ether party as Mark might not be as will

Until next time this is the forgotten soldier 343 signing off.


	4. Chapter 4

(Jade Palace)

The sun was just beginning to set when the when Tigress and the other had finally made their way back. Walking up the final set of stairs they turned to see Po yank himself up the last step before rolling onto his back completely exhausted.

"We've walked up these steps how many times and you still can't make it?" asked Monkey in disbelief.

"What… can I… say… stairs… are my… worst… enemy." Replied Po in between breaths as he tried to regain his breath.

Tigress just rolled her eyes as she and the others turned back around to walk into the hall of warriors, where they saw Shifu meditating at the end of the hall.

Hearing the return of his students, Shifu opened his eyes but didn't get up out of his meditation pose as he merely raised his head and took a deep breath.

"I take it, the monster was stopped?" he said as he waited for an answer.

But he was given none as his student's mere looked at one another as they were not sure how to tell him that the monster had gotten away. Not liking the silent response, he was receiving he got to his feet and turned around to face his students.

"You… did stop the monster, right?" he asked with some slight concern.

"No Master." Responded Tigress with shame in her voice. "It had escaped into thin air after jumping into a river." She then stated.

Shifu was a little disturbed by this as there were very few in China who could evade his students, who were some of the best kung fu masters in all of China.

"That is not good… as with it still lose it may try to attack another village." He then said as he thought out loud.

"Zeng!" he then shouted as the goose immediate flew in before landing in front of Shifu.

"Yes master Shifu." Zeng replied with a quick bow.

"I want you to head down to the valley, and tell the guards of all the near by villages to be aware that the monster is still at large, and if it is spotted tell me immediately." He ordered to Zeng.

"Yes master Shifu." Responded before taking off out the open doors before heading down to the valley below to relay Shifu's message.

After Zeng had disappeared the six warriors turned to face their master before Tigress bow and the others quickly followed suit.

"Forgive us master. We failed you." She said.

"You did not fail me Tigress… none of you did. What ever this thing is… will appear again… and I'm sure you all will stop it then." He stated as they came out of their bows but Tigress still had a look showing she was not please that this thing had gotten away.

She never took failure lightly, and for all of them to lose the monster didn't sit well with her. What ever this thing is, was good at evading capture, and those who usually are were dangerous and would often create chaos. But the monster had gotten away there was nothing she could do now except wait until it showed up again.

Shifu could still see the look on Tigress's face, and knew she was mad at herself for failing. He felt some what guilty as it was because of how raised her.

Twenty years of him criticizing her for her mistakes, and very rarely praising her successes had made it difficult for her t accept failure. He now saw that his treatment towards her was wrong and wished he could fix that mistake.

But she was now all grown up and he didn't really know how to mend that wound.

His gaze shifted and brought him out of his thoughts when he spotted something in Tigress's hand.

"What is that?" he asked as he point to the odd-looking object.

Tigress opened her hand to examine the object once more, before handing it to her master so he could examine it.

"The monster used that against us… it some how emitted a bright light and deafening sound that slowed us and allowed the monster to escape." She stated as Shifu continued to look at the object in his hand.

He could not tell what metal this thing was made of, and had no idea how to even create the odd shape of the object. He then turned it over and saw some strange symbols on it that he was not familiar with.

He would have to look in the archives to see if he could find anything on these symbols and possible decipher them.

"It is getting late… you should all get some rest." Said Shifu as he gained his students attention.

"Yes master." They all said with a bow before turning around to head to the kitchen to get something to eat before heading to their rooms.

(With Mark)

Mark had waited in the water for about an hour to ensure his pursuers had indeed left, before finally pulling himself out of the water. Shivering slightly, he removed some of his armour and put it over a tree branch to let it dry. To exhausted we slumped up against the tree before looking to examine his leg.

'What is with me being hit all the time?' he thought sarcastically as he looked at where the arrow hit.

Seeing it hadn't hit anything major he reached into his bag and pulled out the med kit he had and treated it before wrapping it with some bandage. With the wound treated he looked up to see the sun was now setting and knew it would be dark soon.

Struggling to his feet he got up in order to gather some wood and twigs to start a fire as he knew he couldn't make it back to the ship before dark, and trying to navigate in the dark would be impossible.

A half hour later Mark was resting against a tree with a fire just in front of him over looking the river. He silently stared at the fire as his mind raced about what he just witnessed today.

Animals standing on two legs and talking…Talking! Clear English as if it was normal… but that wasn't possible. Animals couldn't talk and walk like people… unless it was Disney.

But the biggest question in his mind was how? How did this happen? Was he in some weird dream… and was really still passed out on the ship?

No that couldn't be the case… he was shot with an arrow and felt the pain from it. As far as he knew, in a dream you would wake up if you were about to feel pain. He also had slept a couple of time… even if only a couple of hours. Which meant unless you can sleep in dream and this was a really long one, this was real.

But how? Animals could talk… not in…

Mark's mind went into overdrive as the next thought bewildered him.

Not in HIS world. But perhaps they could in ANOTHER world. This left him completely speechless as he simply couldn't believe that he somehow ended up in another world.

But that wasn't possible… was it?

Mark understood what a multiverse was, but never thought that something so outlandish could possible exist. Was it possible that he ended up in some twisted dimension where animals walked and talked like humans?

He brought his hand to his chin as he pondered on how could this possible happen, before a scary thought hit him.

The dark matter! Such a thing had never been used before, and there was a concentration of it when the explosion happened. So, was it possible that it had somehow 'broke' the gap between this universe and his?

Sighing he decided to wait tell he got back to the ship, before he delved into this idea further. He then looked up at the night sky as he began to ponder on he was going to get back to the ship.

He knew he couldn't just take the same way he came since it was most likely to close to the village that attacked him, and they would most likely send those same animals back to finish him if he even so much as breathed to close. He would likely have to follow the river since it mirrored the path, until he was far enough away from the village to cross the path and begin making his way back to the ship.

He looked back at the fire as he watched the flames dance and twist as the wood slowly burned. As he watched though he suddenly started having flashes of his past as he remembered certain moments during the war that he wishes he could forget.

Shaking his head, he tried to supress the dark memories as he looked away from the fire and out over the river at the calm water which slowly flowed down it.

Taking a deep breath to calm himself, he closed his eye and tried to get some sleep as he knew tomorrow was going to be a long day.

(Jade Palace next day)

Shifu was down the hall towards rooms where his students slept, as it was just about time for the gong to go off. Finally reaching the hall he waited patiently for the gong, which rang about ten seconds after he arrived. The moment the gong rang six figures bursted from their rooms with a perfect bow.

"Good morning master." They all said in unison.

"Good morning my students." Shifu replied. "Because you all have been training really hard the last few days and you have had to deal with bandits three times this week. I decided that you can all take the day off for yourselves." He then stated.

He could see Monkey and Mantis trying to hide grins from growing on their faces, as they most likely would head down into the valley to pull some pranks for the day. Crane and Viper gave each other some glances, as they were most likely going to be speeding some quality time together. Po had a look of relief and Shifu most thought he was most likely going to go back to sleep. The only one who hadn't given any real reaction was Tigress who he thought would most likely use the time to train in the training hall by herself.

He then turned around to begin walking away but a voice stopped him.

"Where are you going master?" asked Tigress.

"I will be in the archives to see if I can find out what the symbols on the object you and the others brought back after dealing with the monster." He said as he turned back around to face her.

"Is… it alright if I join you in finding information about the monster, master? She then asked.

She had spent a good portion of the night thinking about the monster. It was taller then her and slightly more than Po, but was not as tall as the Rhinos down in the valley. But what kept her thinking about it was how it had evaded all of them, and she wanted to find out how and possibly what it is.

Shifu was slightly surprised by this, thought it could be a step towards bonding with her.

"Of course, you can Tigress." He replied before turning around to continue walking towards the archives with Tigress following behind her.

After a few minutes they soon arrived at the archives, where they walked towards the stacks of scrolls that lined the walls.

"So where do we begin looking master?" asked Tigress as she eyed the wall scanning over the scrolls.

Shifu pulled out the object Tigress had given her that was from the monster. He looked over it once more as he studied the symbols for a moment.

"We should first start by trying to learn what these symbols mean. I will look in the ancient dialect, you should look at foreign languages to see if it came from else where." He told as he then looked up to see her nod before heading for a specific section to begin gazing through the scrolls.

A half hour passed and both found nothing, as they went through about half of the scrolls. Tigress was starting to get frustrated as she would of thought that either her or Shifu would have found something by now. She had gone through all different text in Asia, and none of them came close to the symbols on the object.

'Maybe it came from Europe?' she wondered, as she moved onto the scrolls that covered European languages.

Immediately after opening the first scroll she knew she was heading in the right direction. She saw some of the symbols were the same and others similar not looking anything like the ones on the object. She moved onto the next the one with all of the symbols looking the same but when trying to decipher the words they didn't make sense. Turning to the next scroll she found the same thing with seeing the same symbols but couldn't make any words out of the them. She sighed before moving onto the next scroll and opened it up. She examined the symbols and found them to be the same as the ones on the object.

'Hopeful this one will tell me what they are saying.' She hoped as she continued reading the scroll.

She began trying to translate the symbols but found them to be difficult and had to take several tries to try and sound out the words.

"Flash… Bang?" She finally got and wondered if that is what it was called. It would make sense since it flashed a bright light with a bang before the monster escaped.

"Master." She then said as she gained Shifu's attention came over to examine the scroll she had out.

"Did you find something Tigress?" he asked as scanned over the scroll and saw the same symbols that were on the object.

"I believe so master." She said as she continued to try and translate the rest of the symbols.

"Well what have you learned?" Shifu then asked as he turned to look at Tigress who thought she had translate the rest of the symbols.

"It says flash bang, which is what I think its called. Below that it says model 7…2…9…0, with the next line saying U S patent 5…0…5…4…5…2…3." She said as she read translated the symbols.

The next translations confused her though. "Made in U S A?" she said confused.

"What do you mean made in U S A?" responded Shifu who was also confused, as he had never heard of a place called U S A, which is where he assumed the object is from.

"I don't know master… it just says USA." She responded before rolling up the scroll.

"What language is it?" Shifu then asked.

"English… it says English which is from Europe." She replied as she turned to look at Shifu.

"Europe, you say…hhmm… perhaps we can learn something on what it is from European creatures." He said before climbing up the shelf to scanned through the scrolls before grabbing one of them and reading it over for a second before seeing it was not the one they were looking for.

"No." he said before putting it back and grabbing another.

He read through it before nodding an jumping down back in front of the table, with the scroll.

"Here we go." He then said as he unrolled the large scroll.

"What is it, master?" asked Tigress as she didn't recognize the type of scroll which seemed to be a list of some kind with different types of animals beside the text.

"A list of all known species from Europe." Replied Shifu as he scanned over the extensive list, before pausing. "Tigress… can you describe the monster for me?" he asked.

"It a bit taller then Po, with no visible fur with pale skin." She responded as she recalled on her in counter with the creature.

"Would you say it was a mammal?" was Shifu's next question as he looked over at Tigress, as she thought about it for a moment.

"I… believe so master." She answered to which shifu moved to a different section of the scroll.

"Do any of these look like the creature Tigress?" asked Shifu as gestured the list.

Tigress moved slightly to get a better view of the list and started to scan over it. The first few were nothing like the creature being different types of wolves, bears, felines, and rabbits. She continued to scan the through the list before reaching the end and turning towards Shifu.

"None of these were like the creature master." She told which got a semi worried look from Shifu who began stroking his goatee.

"That is not good this is a list of all living creatures in Europe." He stated.

"Wait… living?" questioned Tigress.

"Yes living." Was all Shifu said.

"Could it be a species that is thought to be extinct?" she then asked which got Shifu to pounder for a moment.

"Extinct… it is a possibility." He contemplated before turning around, and jumping back onto the shelf.

Shifu then starting picking through the scrolls till he found a very dust one at the bottom. It was very old and looked to be very delicate due to its age. Jumping back down he gently placed the scroll on the table, before opening up.

Tigress looked over the scroll and saw many different types of animals but didn't see any that looked like the creature.

"Do any of these resemble the creature Tigress?" Shifu asked as he studied the different animals on the scroll.

"No master, it isn't…" stated Tigress but stopped when she noticed the small amount of text at the edge of the scroll. She gently continued the scroll to reveal more text, which shocked her.

Because their clear as day was a image that looked like the creature they encounter.

"That's it." She stated as she pointed to it to the image as Shifu moved slightly to see the image. The image showed two images of one that was likely to be male and other one female. The one that was male had short hair that covered its head and face, while the female had long hair that was long enough to go down its back on its head with no facial hair.

She then began to read the text to identify the creature

' _Humans. Humans were one of the worlds most intelligent creatures which belong to the primate family. They were one of the oldest, with their species rising to form civilizations predating any other species. Their species usually stand at around five to six feet tall, but their heights and weight can very drastic as well. When it comes to being a predator they are not the most dangerous as they do not have any claws or fangs of any significates. But what does make them dangerous is their intelligence, with them being able to out think almost any animal, and were able to create mechanisms incomprehensible to all others._

 _The humans were an odd species with them mostly keeping to themselves, away from others eyes, as it seemed they only ever watch and observed us unless provoked. But something happened which lead to many of them disappearing seemingly over night. But despite their small numbers they were still very dangerous._

 _They were so dangerous in fact it took all animals in the world to unite in this single conflict against them. The battles were fierce with few humans being able to wipe out entire armies, and it looked like nothing could challenge them. They were even some how able to wipe entire villages away that only left a chard landscape in its wake in an instant. Battle by battle they won, and it looked like their victory was inevitable._

 _But then when all hope seemed loss they just simply disappeared, and vanished into thin air to never be seen again. What killed them remains unknown with some saying they died of disease, while others think they killed themselves off, as they turned on each other. It is said though that they didn't die and may one day return, and that they are not existent but merely hiding. Others say they went underground, while other suggest they moved to another part of the world._

 _If a human should ever be seen again, it should be stopped at all costs. Because it is said that their power has the ability to rival even that of the gods.'_

Tigress was dumb struck. Humans… so that is what the creature is. Which is one of the worlds oldest and most dangerous creatures, which was now loose in the valley. This disturbed her because if it was loose in the valley, there was no telling what this human could do.

She turned to look at Shifu who appeared to be just as disturbed as she was by this news.

"Gather the others we need to discuss about this." Told Shifu as he continued to stare at the scroll.

"Yes master." Replied Tigress with a perfect bow before turning and to run and gather the others.

(With Mark)

Mark was clinging to the cliff face as he was about twenty feet from the summit, as he was currently hanging onto a root. Taking a deep breath, he pulled himself up a bit before grabbing another root, to aid him in climbing. This proved to be a mistake though as shortly after grabbing the root it broke.

"Shit!" cursed Mark as he immediately grabbed the previous root to catch himself from falling any further.

Mark slammed back into the side of the cliff, with a groan as he swore he heard one of his ribs crack upon impact.

'That fucking hurt' he thought as he just took a few deep breathes while hanging onto the root. He looked down for a moment to see he was a few hundred feet off the ground, and that if he didn't catch that root he would have most likely died.

'I hate climbing.' He thought before turning to pull himself a little bit more up the ledge.

Anther few minutes passed before Mark finally reached the top and pulled himself away from the ledge. Mark then rolled onto his back holding his side slightly as he tried to catch his breath. Another few minutes passed by before he finally sat up and pulled a water bag out of his pack and began sipping on it.

'Okay the village is probably in the direction the pig and rabbit fled so I should head the opposite way for a bit before trying to cross that path. I don't need a repeat of yesterday.' He thought with a slight shiver going down his spine at the memory.

Taking one final sip, he then turned to placed the water bag back into its spot before getting up to begin heading the opposite way of the village.

Mark made his way though some tall grass before reaching some thick bamboo, causing him to stop.

'Well shit!' he cursed as he realised he was going to have to cross the path a little closer to the village then he would have liked.

'Well I'm not wasting my strength trying to cut through that.' he concluded in his mind before turning to begin heading towards where the path should be.

About ten minutes passed before Mark finally reached the path, where he crouched down as he slowly approached through some tall grass. Slowly he poked his head out of the grass to see if the coast was clear and to his relief it was. Not wanting to waste the chance he got up and sprinted across the path before disappearing in the thick woods on the other side.

Mark slowed down when he lost sight of the path as he thought he was in the clear. He walked for a few minutes as he slowly made his way towards the next cliff face that would lead to the valley before reaching the cliff the was below the crash site. His thought soon entranced him though as his thoughts consumed him and he thought about how he even ended up here.

What mark was unaware of though was that he was not in the clear. A group of children had snuck away from the view of their parents, to play in the forest.

"Tag your it!" a girl wearing a yellow dress said as she tagged a sheep who was wearing blue shirt and brown shorts.

"Oh ya!" he said as he began to chase after the rabbit to tag her back.

A few of the other children ran away as well as to avoid being tags as some hid behind trees while others ran deeper into the woods. One of the girls continue to run while looking back to see if anyone was following her. She then went around a tree when she suddenly bumped into something, causing her to fall back onto the ground. When she looked up though her face became one of absolute fear as she was standing less then a foot from Mark.

When Mark felt something hit his leg he at first thought it was a branch but when he looked down he saw a small rabbit that he assumed was most likely a child if he were to guess. His heart then suddenly stopped as he realised what had just happened.

He had stumbled upon a child, that most likely was from the village, and the if they were hostile towards him already, they were going to be really after him now.

His horror only increased when a few more children came around the tree, before freezing with fear just like the girl.

'Fuck!' was the only thought Mark had as he realised what was about to happen.

(In the Musician village)

In the musician village guards patrolled around while some of the villagers finished repairing the last of the homes that were damaged by the bandits.

At one particular house two rabbits were finishing up as the placed the furniture in its intended spots. Placing down a table the two stood up with one of them rubbed his back for a moment.

"Thanks again for the help." He said, when a female rabbit ran with worry on her face.

"Honey what's wrong?" he then asked as he took a step towards her.

"The children! I was watching them, but when I turned back around they were gone. I think they went into the forest!" she stated, which caused him to go wide eye briefly before running out the door and straight towards the guards.

One of them saw them come running up and they turned to give him their attention.

"What is it?" one of them asked.

"The children! They ran off!" he stated.

Before the guard could respond they suddenly heard screams in distance, which was most likely the children. The guards immediately took off towards where the screams came from and soon saw the children come running towards them.

"What happened?" the captain asked.

"The monster… we saw it… it ran off… that way." One of them said as then pointed towards the cliff.

"Alert the Jade palace!" he told one before turning towards the others.

"Rest of you go after it." He then ordered as the remaining guards took off after the monster.

(With Mark)

Mark was sprinting towards the cliff as he knew things were going to get messy if he didn't get away, and quickly. Reaching the cliff ledge, he looked over the ledge to see vines lining it all the way to the ground below.

Not wasting anytime, he began to descend down when he could hear voices coming from above which only served to make him move faster. Taking a chance, he let go of the vine he was hanging onto, fell before grabbing another vine about fifteen feet below. When he looked back up he could see some of the rhinos again and that they had spotted him. One of the rhino drew his bow before firing an arrow at mark which missed by about feet, which stuck into a vine.

Not needing to be told what would happen if he got shot he continued to descend at a rate he didn't even know he could do as he kept drop ten feet at a time as he grabbed vin after vine.

(Jade Palace)

Everyone was gathered in the archives where Shifu stood in front of the table with the scroll with Tigress beside him as the others stood in front of him, to hear what they had found.

"So, what's the finding?" asked Mantis as he and Monkey were a little annoyed that they had to give up on their pranks to come back.

"Tigress and I found some disturbing information concerning the monster, and if what this scroll says is true then the valley is grave danger." He told as he glanced at Tigress who had the same concern look as he had.

"Well what did you find?" asked Crane as he scratched his neck for a second.

Shifu was about to respond when the doors suddenly swung open and Zeng came rushing in.

"Master Shifu! The monster was just spotted outside the musician's village!" he told.

Shifu immediately turned to Tigress. "Tigress I want you and the other to bring the monster back here if possibly." He ordered.

"What but master!?" question Tigress, but stopped when Shifu raised his hand to silence her.

"We need to learn the truth about this creature, and the only way is to bring it back here and question it." He stated.

Tigress thought about it for a moment and thought it made sense. The only way to find out if what the scroll said is true was to interrogate it. Which meant they had to bring it back alive.

She looked back and nodded at Shifu before turning to the others.

"Let's go!" she then ordered before running for the door.

Not missing a beat, the five others warriors followed her out side to head back towards the Musician to deal with this monster.

"So, what is this thing exactly?" asked Viper as she slithered beside Tigress who was now running on all fours.

"The scroll said it was called a human, and that it is very dangerous." Tigress replied as she briefly looked at Viper to tell her. "But what has got master Shifu and I so worried is how dangerous the scroll says they are, and that they are suppose to be extinct." She then added.

"Wait really?" asked Crane who flew a little to join the conversation.

Tigress nodded but didn't say anything else as they continued to run towards the musician's village.

'You are not getting away this time human.' She thought as she was ready to beat this so called most dangerous creature.

(Authors notes)

And done. Wow that took a while, but I finally finished this chapter.

So ya… we Tigress and the others now know what Mark is, and know where he is.

So next chapter we will see what happens when tigress and the others confront Mark for the second time.

Who will win… will Mark get away again or will Mark get captured?

Until next time this is the forgotten soldier signing off.


	5. Chapter 5

(Authors notes)

Hey everyone, I back with another chapter. I'm sorry for taking so… life forced me to put this on the back burner and I was also suffering writers block.

But I finally got it done so here you go.

So, without further a due, let's begin.

(With Mark)

Mark was currently sprinting through the dense forest as he tried to flee from the guards of the village who were still trying to travers down the jagged cliff side, or who were trying to take him down with their arrows which were landing all around him like rain. Ducking behind a tree, Mark peered around the edge of the tree to see half of the guards were about a third of the way down, while the others were reloading their bows.

'Fucking Crist do these guys give up!?' he thought before jumping out from behind the tree to continue sprinting into the dense forest.

Weaving in and out of the trees and thick brush Mark continued to sprint as fast as he could, even though his leg felt like it was burning from it being injured. Continuing to throw branches out of the way as he fled further and further away, with the voices of the guards became more and more distance as he went on.

About five minutes later mark could no longer hear the guards, and decided to slow his pace slightly, as he took deep breaths and slowed his heart rate and feel his leg like it was on fire. But not wanting to stop he continued onward, until his leg flared up again forcing him to fall against a tree.

"Ah!" he groaned as he clutched his leg to see the wound had opened slightly and was now bleeding again heavily as the blood began to stain his hands once again.

But realising he didn't have the time to treat it he pulled himself off of the tree to continue back towards his ship.

(With the Furious Five and Po)

Moving at lightening speed Tigress and the other ran towards the musician village along the path but stopped when they heard yelling coming off of the path.

"That way!" Tigress commanded as she and the other changed course and began sprinting into the forest.

Their pace slowed down though as they reached the thicker brush, and had to begin pushing the branches out of the way to continue.

"Crane." She then said as she gained his attention. "Fly ahead and found out where it is and where its going." She then ordered.

"On it." He replied as he immediately went from a horizontal flight path to a vertical path to get above the trees, before disappearing from sight.

"So, what do we do when we find it?" asked Viper as she jumped over a log as they continued to push through the brush.

"Ya, do we try talking to it or what?" questioned Monkey.

"I don't think this thing is going to listen by just talking to it?" responded Mantis who was currently on Monkey's shoulder.

"AH come on guys who cares lets just kick its butt!" spoke Po from behind as he ran slightly behind the others.

"Master Shifu said to bring it back for questioning, I don't think it will be to compliant if we 'kick its butt' Po." Replied Viper with a shack of her head as she wasn't one for needless violence.

Tigress wasn't listening though as she was thinking of how they were going to take this thing down. After reading about this 'human' in that ancient scroll she was not going to take any chances with it, and was going to beat it to a pulp for escaping and embarrassing them once before.

They soon came to a sudden stop when they reached the edge of the cliff where they could see some of the guards to their right and a few more down below on the ground.

"It went that way!" one of the guards to their right stated as he pointed to the thick brush below in front of them.

Before they could jump though they saw Crane coming towards them, before gently landing on the ledge.

"Its going West." He stated, to which everyone else nodded before jump off of the ledge to the ground below.

Not wasting any time, they moved quickly to gain ground on this 'human' before it could get away.

(With Mark)

Finally moving at a walking pace, Mark continued to head towards the ship, but still kept his senses sharp just in case. A few minutes went by and nothing changed, and he thought he was in the clear. His hopes were soon dashed though when he could hear the brush behind him rustle and his complexion paled when he saw the animals from before, just a short distance behind them. Looking forward he saw a small clearing, and immediately began to sprint towards it. If he needed to draw his riffle he was going to need a clear view of them to do so.

Entering the clearing he turned around and pulled his riffle out and pointed at the brush where moments later the tiger, panda, monkey, snake, and bird came into the clearing taking their own stances as he changed his aim from one to the next.

"It's over!" stated the tiger as she shifted her stance slightly "You don't have a chance against us so come quietly." She then ordered, which made Mark to frown as he tightened his grip on his riffle as he focused on the tiger a little more.

'Not even in hell… I was taught to never surrender?' Mark thought as remained silent and motionless.

Seconds ticked by and nothing seemed to change, as he studied them, with them doing the same with him. All the while not a word was uttered, and the only sound was the wind from the light breeze.

"Well at least its doing the quiet part." Stated the bird getting a roll of the eyes from the tiger.

Mark shifted his stance slightly which proved to be a mistake as he winced ever so slightly, catching the tiger's attention revealing his injured leg, which was still bleeding and soaking his pant leg.

"You can't put up a fight with that leg." Stated the tiger with a smug tone, which really got under Mark's skin making him frown.

'Maybe… but you can't fight with a bullet hole in your head ether.' He thought with his own smugness which managed to form a quick smirk for a second before disappearing.

Tigress frowned when she saw the human smirk ever so slightly, as she didn't have a clue as to why it would be smirking.

'It must be hiding something… but what?' she pondered, as she studied what it was holding. 'Perhaps something to do with whatever that thing is?' she then thought but was brought out of her thoughts when she and the others saw Mantis reaching its shoulder where Mantis was ready to strike.

Seeing now was the time to strike she turned to the others and nodded, with them signaling back with a nod as well showing they were ready.

Mark was confused when she nodded and the others who followed.

'Their planning something, but what?' he wondered, but he did have to wait long to find out.

"Now Mantis!" yelled the tiger and before he knew it, he felt some thing strike his neck hard, causing him to stumble slightly.

Mark slapped where his neck was hit, and he felt something remove itself from his shoulder, and was shocked when he turned to see the other animals charging him. Running on instinct he raised his weapon, but due to him stumbling the bullet flew at random.

When Mantis had struck the human Tigress and the others charged forward as they used the opportunity to attack the surprised human. Their attack immediately stopped though the human swung the odd-looking object at them, and what happened next shocked Tigress. She suddenly felt the something grazed a few hairs on her cheek, and then was hit with a sound she could only describe as thunder. She looked over towards the others and saw they had stopped as the ground in front of them had suddenly kicked up in front of them, but couldn't identify what caused it.

The human then recovered and seemed to redirect the weapon at Po which caused him to freeze in his tracks, while the human showed a face full of anger.

"Po!" yelled Viper, as the human did something to the object.

Only this time instead of a loud bang, all that happened was clicking sound which seemed to shock the human.

'Its not working!' realised Tigress as she wasted no time in attacking the human, who quickly turned to put its attention on her.

"HHHEEAA!" she roared as she tried to land a powerful punch to the human in the face, but the human barely avoided the punch.

She then swung her claws wide in an attempt to slash him, and this time landed with her claws in bedding in the human's arm who brought it up to protect its face.

Mark gritted his teeth as the tiger sank her claws in his arm and forced himself to push her back with that arm, resulting in the blood beginning to pour out of his arm. Giving one final shove, he forced the tiger to take a step back while his other hand had floated to his combat knife. Giving his own war cry Mark stabbed forward as he aimed at the tiger's stomach, but was stopped when the snake whipped it tail knocking the blade from his hand. He was only able to glance at the blade for a moment though as he was then punched in the face by the monkey, which caused him to stagger back before hit in the gut by the snake with its tail.

'How in the hell?' he wondered as he was wearing armour yet the hit was enough for him to actually feel the blow through it. 'What the hell have these things been eating?' he then wondered but was brought out of his thoughts when the bird made a gust of wind with its wings, which sent Mark flying into a tree.

Groaning mark pushed himself off of the ground while holding his side as he clearly felt a rib break upon impact. Trying to take step Mark stumbled on his bad leg as he felt another wave of pain shot through it.

'Alright focus! Study their patterns and moves sets! Then take them out one by one!' he thought as he got into a defensive stance as he readied himself for another round. He knew he could use his sidearm, but decided to save his ace until he had no choice.

The panda was the first to make a move this time as Mark watched it jump in the air, and try and land a spinning back kick which Mark side stepped. Mark then tried to land a punch to the panda's gut, but it proved to be a mistake as the panda used the energy from the punch to deliver an even more powerful punch to Mark which sent him back a few feet.

'Ouch. Okay… the panda uses the energy of the opponent to its advantage.' Mark realised as he then saw something small and green come at him in a blur.

Mark instinctually brought his hands up to block the attack and saw for a brief moment some kind of bug on his arm before it disappeared in an equally quick blur.

'Is that what got me before?' he questioned as he lost sight of it.

Mark then saw the snake lung forward, and before he could even react it had wrapped itself around his neck. He then felt his breath begin to leave his lungs as the snake began to constrict itself around his next.

'Can't breathe!' he thought as he desperately brought a hand up and to try pull the snake off of his throat.

The snake then wrapped itself around his arm as well as it continued to constrict, causing Mark to begin spinning wildly in attempt to get free. However, on one of his wild turns he turned directly into the monkey's fist, which sent his staggering back.

Needing to get free Mark reached around till he felt the snake's head and began to squeeze down on it. As a response, the snake seemed to squeeze even harder, resulting in Mark almost blacking out as he continued to squeeze and pull on the snake's head. He then saw the monkey coming in for another strike, so he turned making the punch hit the snake in the head. Working the snake suddenly realised its grip on him causing him to gasp as air filled his lungs one more. He then turned to see the snake was out cold, much to his relief.

"Viper!" he heard the bird say as it flew in towards Mark. Getting an idea, he looked down to see a branch and reached down to grab it before swinging it like a baseball bat. Hitting his mark, he closed line the bird, which tumbled end over end before rolling to a stop. Taking a second to glance at the bird Mark saw it was now out cold as well.

Taking a deep breath, he turned towards the remaining animals and saw a couple of them tense after seeing their comrades get beaten by him.

'Two down, only four to go.' He thought as he prepared for the next one to attack.

The bug was the next one to make a move as it launched itself straight at him, but Mark didn't know how to hit something so small. So, throwing caution to the wind he swatted his hand at it like he would a fly. Unfortunately, he missed and the bug landed a surprisingly hard blow to his chest forcing him to take a step backwards. But the bug didn't let up though as the moment it landed it launched itself at him over and over, causing Mark to stagger due to the blows.

'Fuck! I got to get out of this!' Thought Mark as the bug delivered a blow to his head causing him some serious pain.

No longer worrying about his form he started swatting it and after a few failed attempts, saw it coming straight for his neck again. Not wanting any more hits to the neck Mark swatted as hard as he could and felt his hand hit something but after that couldn't see where it went.

He wasn't able to search for it though as the monkey and panda then charged him, which caught him off guard and forced him to his knees to avoid the punches aimed at his head. The panda reacted to this as he spun around and landed a kick to Mark's face resulting in his falling onto his back.

Groaning in pain Mark rolled onto his side, before spitting a bit of blood that pooled in his mouth before pushing himself back to his feet.

Tigress was shocked when the human got back its feet, though it did with great amount of difficulty.

Po had landed a kick that would knock most bandits out and mean while the human getting up from the blow. Once on its feet it wiped the remaining blood from its mouth with its hand before getting back into a fighting stance.

She then watched as Monkey and Po tried once again, but this time their attack ended in disaster. The human dodged Monkey's strike only to grab his tail. She was shock when he then swung him around before having him hit Po in the face which knocked him off his feet and onto his back.

The human then turned his attention to monkey and grabbed him by the neck before raising his fist back and stuck Monkey in the face hard enough to knock him out. With Monkey incapacitated the human let go of it's grip around his neck, and Monkey fell like a sack of bricks to the ground.

The human then took a few deep breathes before turning to focus on her now that everyone else was out, and she tensed as she felt something she didn't feel often.

Fear.

The human then tried to get into its fighting stance, but failed and dropped to one knee as its leg buckled. Seeing her chance, she charged forward and raised her paw as she readied to swipe at him.

As she lunged forward at him she saw his hand float to his hip and before she knew it he had pulled something out and had begun to point it in her direction. Seeing it was the similar to the object he used before, she redirected he swipe to it and pushed it out of her way.

It didn't help however as the sound it released was to much for her sensitive ears, forcing her to cover them. The human took advantage of her being distracted and landed a series of punches, before using the object to smack her in the head sending her to the ground. Landing on her back Tigress groaned before trying to sit up, but soon felt something force her back down by her throat.

She brought her hands to the object on her throat and when she opened her eyes she saw the human had planted his foot on her throat and had a dark look on its face. He then took the weapon in his hand and used his other to move the top of the object back before pointing it t her face.

She knew she needed to get free, but when she tried to push herself up, the human brought his foot down harder forcing her against the ground once again. Looking back up she saw the human point the object at her and all she could do was watch as he pointed it right at the center of her head.

Time seemed to freeze for her as the human's frown grew and its finger closed around a specific part of the object.

'This can't be it' she thought as she growled slightly at the human, with it not even reacting. She then saw out of the corner of her eye a branch come flying over which hit the human out side the head, resulting in the weapon going off just to the side of her.

The human then fell to the side where she could see it was completely out cold, and its hands empty as the weapon sat a foot away from it. Sitting up she turned to see it was Viper who had thrown the branch and was now slithering up to help her.

"You okay?" she asked as Tigress grasped her throat before pushing herself off of the ground.

"I'm fine Viper." She replied as she turned to see the others were getting back up as well.

"Ah my head…" groaned Mantis as he rubbed it before getting off of the ground. "Did we win?" he then asked as he and the others turned to see the human out cold.

"I guess we did." Responded Crane who walked up to unconscious human, as the other walked up as well.

"Is it dead?" asked Monkey as he couldn't tell if the human was alive or not, as it didn't look like it was breathing.

Mantis walked up to it before jumping on the human's shoulder to shake it slightly, resulting in the human letting out a light moan.

"Nope." He told as turned around and jumped off of the human.

"So, what now?" asked Crane, as everyone looked to one another, until Tigress walked forward up to the human.

"We finish this." She stated as she unsheathed her claws and raised her paw out as she readied to slash the humans neck.

'So long… human.' She thought as she then started to bring her arm down, but just as she got within inches of killing the human she was stopped. She turned to see Viper with her tail around her wrist, before slow releasing her grip when Tigress turned to her.

"Viper?" she questioned as she couldn't understand why she would stop her.

"Tigress we were suppose to capture it and bring it to Shifu, not kill it." Responded Viper.

Tigress was about to protest when they heard the guards finally catch up to them. Once they enter the clearing Tigress and the other stepped back so the guards could deal with the human.

"Get something to hold it." Ordered the captain, as two of the guards grabbed either side of the human and began dragging him, as everyone started to make their way back towards the village.

Soon then made it back to the musician's village and when the villagers saw what was being called the 'pale demon' in chains, they immediately began cheering. Once in the middle of the village the guards released their hold of the unconscious human, which landed with a thud as the captain turned to the six heroes.

"Well put it in one of the holding cells for tonight and then take it to Char Gom Prison in the morning." He told.

Tigress was about to reply when she was cut off from Viper who slithered forward.

"Actually… Master Shifu has requested that it be brought to him for questioning." She explained, as she noticed the minor glare sent to her by Tigress, as it was clear she was still very much against it.

"Of course, masters." He replied before making a quick gesture with his hand, and the two guards picked the prisoner off of the ground before leaving towards the holding cell.

Much the villager's relief as the 'pale demon' was starting to scare them, with many of them shooing the children away as the guards passed.

"We will be back tomorrow to take it back to the Jade palace ourselves." Viper explained with the guard nodding before leaving, to ensure that the creature was in its cell.

Viper and the others then took their leave as the villagers thanked them until they were out of sight.

"So, what do we do with these" asked monkey as he fumbled with the odd-looking objects.

"Monkey be carful… we don't even know what those things are!" scolded Viper as she sent him a look of disapproval.

"WOAH!" Said Po as he grabbed the smaller one from Monkey and began examining it. "THESE ARE AWESOME! Taking About Bringing The THUNDER" he then stated as he admired the weapon until it was ripped from his grasp by Tigress.

"Po! This is a weapon and we don't even know how it works!" she yelled as she knew Po was the mostly likely to activate the mysterious weapon on accident. "And that 'thing' nearly killed us with it, so don't touch it!" she then ordered as she handed Monkey back the odd weapon.

Things quieted down after Tigress's harsh words besides some small muttering between one another, and after about an hour of walking they reached the jade palace.

When everyone entered the courtyard, they saw Shifu standing at the steps, facing them as he waited.

He looked slightly concerned as he took in the condition of his student, as he wondered what had happened to result in them to returning in this condition.

He could have sworn they looked similar to when they returned from fighting Ti Lung.

But his concerns lowered slightly though when he saw Monkey holding something that most likely belonged to the 'human', but didn't see it among them.

"Where is the human, and what happened?" he asked as his students stopped in front of him.

"We stopped the human Master… its currently being held in a holding cell, where we will get it in the morning." Replied Viper as she slithered forward slightly.

Monkey then walked forward as well and presented the weapons to Shifu who began to examine the odd objects. Everything on the object looked to be made in a way that was to precious for any craftsman in China, and he didn't know of any in Europe as well that would be able to as well. The lines on it were clean and perfectly straight, and the holes lining a section of it looked to be the exact same.

The skill that must have been used to forge such an odd weapon, must be unimaginable. He then turned to look at the much smaller one and was just as impressed with what skill must have been used to forge the weapon. He then turned it over and saw what appeared to be some sort of lever on the side, and with curiosity getting the better of him flicked it.

He was slightly startled when a part of the weapon fell from the grip of the weapon and onto the floor, before reaching down to pick it up. He could see smaller cylinder like objects inside and very carefully pried one free to examine it. While he was looking at it everyone else was doing the same, with Mantis studying it very carefully before appearing to realise something.

"Hold on one sec." he then said before disappearing in a blur, with everyone turning to where the blur went.

A few seconds later Mantis returned with him holding something and turned to Shifu.

"Master can I see that?" he asked and Shifu obliged and handed it to him.

Mantis then took the smaller object that had hit the guard and soon found it to be the similar to the tip of the cylinder.

"So that is what was used against us and the guards." Said Viper in realisation as everyone else caught on to what Mantis had discovered.

"But how did it separate from the rest of it?" questioned Monkey as he scratched his head slightly.

Shifu turned his attention back towards the weapon in his hand as he saw another larger lever where another metal piece covered it.

Seeing as that they had removed the odd threatening part of the weapon he decided to test it and activated it. The weapon practically flew from his hand as it went off, with the piece of wood for some of the training equipment exploded into a thousand pieces almost instantly.

Shock was plain on his face as he turned to see the mess the weapon had created. He then turned to look at the where the weapon now laid and picked it up off of the ground.

Looking at the weapon for a moment he then frowned before turning and gestured for Monkey to give him the other one, which was soon dropped in his arms.

"Until the human is interrogated and we learn more about these things, no one is to touch them." He then stated with him particularly staring at Po for a moment before turning to begin walking towards the hall of warriors.

Tigress watched as their master disappeared into the hall, before turning look at the broken wood. The human had pointed that exact weapon at her and she was sure that if Viper hadn't intervened when she did, that she would be in the same condition.

She just hoped that leaving it with the guards for the nights wasn't a mistake.

(With Mark Hours Later)

Mark didn't know where he was but he had a very bad headache, as he groaned and sat up. When he finally opened his eyes, he saw cobblestone walls before turning to see iron bars.

'What the hell happened?' he wondered as he began to try and recalled what happened.

He was making his way back towards the black diamond until he stumbled across those children… then the guards showed up followed by that rag tag group of random animals… he then remembered fighting them until he had was left only with the tiger… and then… nothing.

It didn't take long though tell he pieced together what happened, and he felt liking hitting himself outside the head.

'I got to focused on the tiger and one of the other animals knocked me out great… way to go stupid!' he thought as he began to examine himself.

To his further frustration he saw most of his armour had been removed with only his under-armour shirt, pant leggings and boots remaining. He could also tell he had in fact broke a few ribs by the pain he was feeling, and after lifting his shirt up saw the bruising.

'Fuck' he mentally cursed before trying to push himself up.

Leaning against the wall Mark pushed himself up before walking over to the iron barred door. Looking down the hall through the iron bars he saw other cells like his, and he immediately realised he was in some sort of prison.

"Hey look." He heard someone say to his left and after turning to his left saw three rhinos waking by with spears. "The demons awake." Continued the left rhino as they walked.

'Great! Apparently, I'm a demon.' He thought sarcastically with a slight roll of the eyes.

"Once the grand master is done you its off to Char Gom for you, ugly." He then heard the middle one say, followed by the three laughing as they disappeared to his right.

'Well I'm not going to some… 'Char Dom' or what ever the fuck it's called. I getting out of here.' Mark thought he shook the bars slightly, only to find it was sturdy.

'Great! Going to need a key.' He thought only to realised he was in luck as a guard walked by with a key chain full of keys at his side.

'Bingo' he thought as he wondered how he was going to get them though. Looking around Mark soon spotted a small empty metal tankard near the corner reflecting in the moon.

'I got an idea' he thought as he picked up the empty tankard.

(Thirty minutes later)

CLANG CLANG CLANG… CLANG CLANG CLANG…

Mark had been hitting the tankard off of the iron bars for about a half an hour now and he knew his plan was working. If the complaints were to go by.

"AH MAKE IT STOP!", "MY EARS HURT", "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE". That and many more complaint were sent out as Mark continued to drag the metal cup across the bars at the window.

Finally, after another two minutes his plan started coming together as the guard walked up to the cell door.

"Hey! Stop that!" he ordered but Mark didn't listen as he continued to drag the tankard across the window bars.

"I said stop that!" he then ordered again as he thrusted his spear forward to poke Mark in the shoulder slightly.

Mark winced at the slightly pain before resetting himself and waited for the guard to do it again. Hearing the spear lightly tap the bars as it entered his cell Mark sprang into action. In the blink of an eye Mark turned around and grabbed the spear and rushed forward to grabbed the surprised guard. Then using all his might Mark yanked the guard forward resulting in the guard's face being smashed into the cell do before falling to the ground unconscious.

Taking a deep breath, Mark glanced down the hall and didn't see anyone, meaning none of the other guards heard the commotion.

After struggling to shift the guard slightly Mark reached for the keys, and barely got the in his grasp.

'Gotch ya' he thought as then immediately brought them the cell door and began trying each key.

Trying one key at a time Mark struggled to open his cell, before finally opening it on the seventh key. As soon as the door Mark sung it fully open and started to move the unconscious guard into the cell, though had some difficulty because of the size difference and because of his injured leg.

When the guard was finally in the cell, Mark closed and relocked the cell door. Before tossing the keys inside the empty cell across from him, and then turning to quietly creep down the hallway to where he hoped was a way out. He silently made his way to the end of the hall, before pressing himself into the dark corner as he heard a couple of guards coming.

Waiting silently, he watched them continuing down the hall before turning and disappearing down another hall. With the guards now gone Mark peered around a corner to see a group of four guards sitting around a table drinking, with his equipment on a bench off to the side.

'Well Fuck' he cursed in his head as he wondered how he was going to get it.

Peering into the room a little more he soon realised his equipment was on a bench beneath a window, which meant if he could get outside he could circle around before retrieving it and then retreating. Turning around he began to make his way to where the other two guards had went, and stopped at the corner.

Taking a quick glance, he saw the door open and ran towards the door before opening it to get outside. Once outside he saw the two guards returning, so not wanting to be spotted he ducked into a bush right next to him.

As soon as they passed he sprinted around the side of the building to get to the window where his stuff was but pulled himself back around the corner when he saw another guard. Taking a second glance, he saw him standing with a torch as he scanned the area, but could see he was also facing slightly away.

Slowly taking one step up at a time he slowly snuck up on the guard before pulling him back into a rear naked choke. Realising though the guard still had height on his side, Mark kicked out his knees to give him the height he need to incapacitate the guard. When he felt the guard go limp he realised the hold and slowly lowered him to the ground as to not make any noise.

Looking around to make sure no else heard he saw the window and once making sure that the coast was clear he sprinted to the window and ever so slightly peaked inside.

The guards were laughing either from a story or a joke one of them was telling, but Mark didn't really care, as all he cared about was the fact that they were being loud and were distracted. Reaching into the room from the window he tried to reach his gear.

He could feel his hand rub against the fabric of his bag but couldn't get a grip on it so he raised himself a little higher, even though he knew he was increasing his chance of getting caught. Extending his arm as far was he could he smiled when he finally got a grip on the bag, and ever so slowly began to pull it towards him.

Inch by inch he pulled and he was beginning to think it was certain that he was going to be caught, that one of the guards would see his hand and expose him to the others. But he nearly began laughing when the pack came completely out of the window. Not even wasting a second he threw the pack on and began sprinting towards forest not caring which direction he going in.

(Authors Notes)

And done… finally I got this chapter done.

So, things don't look good as Mark is on the run and now has no weapons, but at least he escaped.

Again, I'm sorry for taking so long, but things should be okay and I hoping to get chapters out a lot more quicker then they have been.

Until next time, this is the forgotten solider signing off.


	6. Chapter 6

(Authors Notes)

Hey everyone, I'm back from the dead.

Sorry for taking so long on this chapter, but I'm in my last year of college and the courses are getting really hard and its making it difficult to find time to do this.

Don't worry I'm not giving up on this story, I am just explaining why there has been a lacking in updates.

But I got this chapter done so without further ado let's begin.

(At the Jade Palace)

Night had come and almost of everyone was asleep, and in their rooms at the Jade palace. The only person currently awake was Shifu as he sat in the hall of warriors with the scroll about the human in front of him and a few candles around him. He thought of what would come the following day when the 'human' would be brought to the palace for questioning.

After he had sent his students to capture it he had decided to see if he could find anything else on this human. But after searching nearly every scroll in the archives he couldn't finding a single scroll on them, so all he had to go on was this single scroll.

But what happened after this supposed war with them? Where did they go? Maybe this 'USA' that was mentioned by the odd object that was brought back the first time. But if so why did they disappear?

The scroll made out to be their victory was certain, but then they were never seen again.

It didn't make sense… and if they were so violent, why hadn't it killed anyone yet? The weapons it possessed were more then capable of doing so if it could easily destroy a board from the training equipment, and the fact that the human had almost beaten his students shows it was a capable warrior, so it knew how to use them… so why didn't it?

'What if it didn't want to hurt anyone?' He then wondered, as the thought floated into his mind.

It would make some sense since it only injured one of the guards the first time it was encountered, but Viper did tell him that it was about to use one of its weapons on Tigress. That thought brought him to a stop as shuttered at the thought before he tried to unravel this problem. It had nearly beaten his students so it enforced his idea that the human was a skilled warrior, but his students were some of the most skilled warriors in all of china.

So, did that pressure it into thinking that it needed to use it weapons to defend itself? The thought did make some sense after some consideration.

'Maybe it only killed it if absolutely had too but was not afraid to protect itself and would take any step necessary too.' He pondered.

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted though when he heard the doors to the hall open, and after turning around he saw Zeng entering with a worried look on his face.

"Zeng? What the matter?" Shifu asked as he got up and began walking towards him.

"Uuuhhhh" he first responded as he fiddled with his feathers nervously which worried Shifu as the only time he did that was when there was bad news.

"Well?" he then questioned as really didn't want to waste anymore of the night.

"The monster master Shifu… it sort of… escaped!" Zeng explained with a slight gulp to tried and settle his nerves.

"What!?" shouted Shifu in shock.

"It escaped… master Shifu." Zeng repeated with another gulp.

Shifu shifted his gaze to the ground for a moment as the information sank in. After a few seconds he readjusted his gaze to Zeng, as his look went from shock to serious.

"Did it harm anyone?" he then asked as wanted to test his theory about the human.

"No master Shifu, it only knocked out one guard." Zeng told, which gave more support to Shifu's theory.

Seeing that he that his theory may now be correct, Shifu decided to chance it and allow the human to go free for now.

"Go and tell the guards not to pursue it." Shifu ordered.

"What!? But… Master Shifu?" Zeng then questioned but stopped when Shifu raised his hand to silence him.

"There is more happening here then there appears to be… so I want you to go down to the valley and tell the guards." Explained Shifu, as he lowered his hands, with there being a few seconds of silence before Zeng gave in.

"Yes master Shifu." He replied before taking off and out the door towards the valley below.

Shifu turned back to the scroll and looked closely at the human image, he could only hope

(With Mark)

Mark stumbled forward as he was sheer exhausted from running for hours on end. He had no idea where he was, and the night was nearly gone as the first rays of sun light came over the horizon.

Breathing heavily, he rested against a tree, as he took deep breathes and tried to control his shaking from being so exhausted. Looking up he saw a small stream through the trees, and without even thinking, he stumbled forward towards the stream as though he were drugged.

Reaching the flowing water, he allowed himself to fall to his hands and knees at the bank and began drinking the water with his hands. Feeling the cool sensation of the water, he took his hands and splashed water on his face before releasing a deep sign.

Mark looked back down at his reflection and saw all the cuts and scratches, that were visible behind the dirt and blood. Turning to look at his hands he saw that they too were covered in blood and dirt. Putting his hands back into the water he started rubbing furiously and watched as the blood and dirt disappeared into the water.

Taking a few more deep breathes he pushed himself back to his feet and tried to move to the other side of the river but collapsed half way through. Feeling totally exhausted Mark forced himself back to his feet, before stumbling to the far bank of the river all the while shaking from exhaustion. Once there he allowed himself to fall to his knees before crawling to a tree a few feet away from him to rest under.

To exhausted to move anymore he merely watched the water flow down the stream, as he felt his eye lids become heavier and heavier. Realising he was going to fall asleep at any moment he pulled his bag off his back to allow himself to sit more comfortably as he placed the bag beside him.

Feeling his eyelids closing he took one last deep breath before he finally allowed himself to fall asleep.

(Jade Palace)

"WHAT!?" shouted everyone as Shifu told them that they were not to pursue the human any more.

"Master that thing is very dangerous and you want us to just let it run about freely in the valley?" question Tigress as she couldn't believe what she was hearing. It was as if she heard Oogway say that Po was to be the dragon warrior all over again.

"Yes Tigress… because I believe its doesn't want to harm anyone but will only when threatened." Shifu stated as he turned to face her.

"Master… why do you believe the human won't hurt anyone?" Asked Viper as she to didn't understand what Shifu thinking.

"With the events you and the others described on the skill of this human, it was able to hold its own against the guards and nearly defeat all of you. Why hasn't it killed anyone with its weapons?" he questioned which got most of his students thinking.

"Maybe it had lousy aim." Purposed Monkey jokingly.

"When it was almost able to defeat us… not likely" rebutted Viper as she started to see where Shifu was going with this.

"What about the villagers though?" questioned Monkey as everyone turned towards him. "A few said it attacked them?" he then explained.

"Maybe it was a misunderstanding." Suggested Viper resulting in Shifu nodding.

"My thoughts exactly… which is why I don't want you or the guards to out right attack it, but rather see if you can convince it to come here for questioning." Shifu replied as he shifted his glance from one of his students to another.

"Is this understood?" he then asked 2hich resulted in chorus of yes master, with a slightly longer time before Tigress responded than the others.

Satisfied with his student's response, change subjects and focused on training for the day and what it will entail but while explaining Tigress still had her thoughts on how to capture this human.

It had now escaped twice and had nearly beaten them the first time, and her master wanted her and the others to just let it go. She knew first hand what this thing was capable of and she knew it was a threat to the valley. So, she couldn't just let this thing run around and she was determined to capture it.

So despite saying yes she decided to that tonight she would secretly sneak out and try and find this human… and eliminate it.

(With Mark)

Mark was resting against the tree as the sun was well into evening, as the sky turned from a bright blue, to a warm orange. Shifting ever so slightly Mark adjusted himself to try and get comfier, but after adjusting Mark slipped off of the trunk of tree, waking himself up.

Groaning Mark sat up as he rubbed his eyes, to clear his vision as he stretched slightly, but immediately regretted it as he felt every ache and pain through out his body, and flinch slightly after bruising his fingers over an extra sensitive area.

Realising he needed to get back to his ship he pushed himself from the tree and slung his bag back onto his back. But just after he put the bag on his back, as he scanned his surroundings.

He had no idea where he needed to go in order to get back, and he sure as hell was not going back the way he came. Sighing he began to look around, until he saw a mountain not far from him just peering through the trees.

"Well it's a place to start I guess." Mark mumbled to himself as he slowly began walking towards the mountain.

After about ten minutes of walking he could see he was coming up to a field, so he slowed down and crouch to stay hidden in the brush. As he closed in on the field he could tell it was a farm as he could see crop lines.

Mark immediately hit the dirt though as he heard voices approaching and crawled up to the edge of the bush.

After making sure he couldn't be seen he waited as the voices got closer and closer tell he saw three pigs walking towards him carrying farm tools.

"Alright that enough work for today guys, lets get cleaned up before it gets dark." Said the one on the left as they walked passed the bush Mark was in.

Once they were out of sight Mark got back up to a crouching position before stealthily going back out to the path. Turning towards the mountain he began to notice that there was something on the top, so he squinted to try and make it out. After staring at the mountain for a few moments who could make out a building he could describe as a temple of some kind.

Mark eyes widen though when he realised what happened, as he knew he had wandered towards the major village most likely where the snake, bird, monkey, panda, bug 'thingy', and tiger came from.

'Great! Might as well kill myself now!' he thought sarcastically as he knew without his weapons he was no match for them.

Looking back up though he could tell the sun would be setting in less than an hour, and he wouldn't be able to navigate in the dark, so would have to find a place to hide.

But with not knowing where the heck to go except back, and Mark would have to move fast and find somewhere to hide for the night.

Looking around he could make the top of houses and other building meaning he was very near what was likely the central village. Looking to his right he couldn't see much other than the trail continuing along the crop fields before entering some more forests. Seeing that being his best option he cautiously began making his way towards the forest and after about fifteen minutes be made it to the forest.

Continuing down the path until the farm was out of sight, Mark decided he was far enough away to go off of the path till morning to he entered the forest on his right. With things getting darker and darker by the minute he realised he needed to find somewhere to hide till morning because he was still sure that there were search parties out hunting him.

After wondering for about five minutes Mark was now having a hard time seeing see so he looked around him and saw a tree with large branches high above him, which he could tell would support his weight.

'Well better then being on the ground.' He thought as he walked up to the tree before and pulling his bag off of his back to retrieve the last bit of rope he had.

Once in hand he put the bag back onto his back and wrapped the rope around the trunk of the tree. Leaning back, he used the rope to hold him in place as he walked up the side of the tree a few steps quickly moving the rope, to repeat the process.

Soon he was at the branch he wanted which was about thirty feet off of the ground, and adjusted himself so he could climb onto it, which took him a couple of tries.

Panting heavily Mark looked down as he whipped the rope around the branch he was sitting on and grabbed it from the other side, before tying himself to it so he couldn't fall off.

Once Mark knew he wasn't going anywhere he leaned back against the tree as he stared up into the sky as the first stars became visible. While he wasn't comfortable, it would do for the night and as more and more star became visible he couldn't complain. He never really got to see the stars like this since he lived in New York, with all the tall buildings and 'light pollution' and what not. The only real time ever got to see the stars like this was when he was on missions and even then, he had to remain focused so he couldn't.

But with nothing else to do he could examine them and admire them in all their glory. Thinking about how odd it was to be entertained by mere dots of light in the sky, which got him to briefly chuckle.

"Guess its true when they say it's the simple things in life we miss the most." Mark thought out loud as he continued to examine the stars.

(Jade Palace)

Tigress stood on top of the palace as she prepared to embark on her mission to find this human. She knew she was going against master Shifu's orders, but she knew this thing was to dangerous to be left wandering the valley. Turning towards the barracks she watches as the last of the candle light went out showing the last of her friends had gone to sleep.

Taking her leave she did the same as she had done when she setoff to confront Tai lung, as she jumped off of the palace's roof and began descending towards the valley below. Flying through the air she quickly spun around to see the incoming ground and building, and at the last second adjusted herself to slid along the roof top before jumping off and landing on another.

'Now to find that human'. She thought as she began running on all fours towards the outskirts of the valley.

After running to the point where she couldn't see the houses anymore she stopped for a moment to try and figure out where the human might have gone.

"Well it did escape the holding cells just out side the musicians village so it's a place to start." She spoke to herself before taking off towards the musician village.

Thirty minutes later she reached the holding cells and began looking for any signs of which direction the human went. Being a tiger, she could see well in the dark so she looked for anything out of the ordinary.

Seeing nothing at the front she began circling towards the back but stopped as she did. Looking to her left she saw just at the edge of the forest she saw some broken branches. Moving quickly, she went over and examined them.

They were broken recently… and they were broken towards the forest meaning what ever had done that was going in that direction.

'I'm onto you human' she thought with a smirk as she began running on all fours in the direction the human had left.

Over the next hour Tigress followed the trail left by the human. She found no general direction in which it was going as she found it to be moving radically. But it was moving towards the main village which frightened her as wondered if it would go after the villagers when it found.

Another ten minutes passed and she finally reached the path that lead towards the northern farms. Looking down she found what she was hoping for.

Tracks… and she didn't recognize them to be any other species in the valley so she was pretty sure that they were from the human. Following the tracks, she was relieved when she found that they were heading away from the village, after another five minutes of following the tracks she found them to go off back into the wilderness.

She was closing in and she knew it. The tracks were getting fresher and didn't look to be that old meaning the human was close by.

Mark was nearly about to fall asleep, when a sound caught his attention and made him wide awake. He could have sworn he heard the sound of a brush moving, so he looked around for anything. Seconds passed and everything was dead silence which made him uneasy.

His heart rate increased though when he heard it again, and then again. Looking to where it was coming from he moved his hand to his belt for the last weapon he had on him which was his combat knife. Seconds ticked by and Mark waited who ever it was to relieve themselves, and to his shock it was the tiger again!

'Oh, come on! Give me a fucking break!' he cursed to himself as he watched the tiger approach.

Knowing he would soon have to fight he silently undid the rope holding him to the tree and waited for the right moment to strike.

Tigress followed the tracks as they lead straight to a tree, before simply vanishing which confused her. She began looking around to see if she missed anything, but she couldn't find anything out of the ordinary. Deciding to change she began to smell the air, and she immediately recognized the scent from the human.

It was very close… as if she was right next to it.

Just as she was about to look up the tree a voice caught her off guard.

"Tigress!" yelled Viper as her and the others approached.

"What are you doing here?" Tigress asked annoyed as she turned to face them.

"We came to find you." Viper told before continuing. "Master Shifu saw you leaving the palace and woke us up to find you." She then explained.

Tigress nearly wanted to curse at herself for being foolish enough to think she could fool her master.

"Well I'm out here to try and find it." She then explained as she turned back to the tracks.

"We know." Said Crane exasperated, despite Tigress sending him a quick glare.

Po shifted uneasily as he tapped his fingers together, as his face wore a look of nervousness which Monkey spotted.

"Don't tell us your afraid of the dark?" he joked with a snicker which was joined by Mantis.

"W-what… ppgghh no of course I'm not scared of the dark." Po quickly replied. "Being out here at night just seems a little creepy." He then admitted a little timidly.

"Don't worry Po… its just us out here." Told Viper as she tried to ease her friend's nerves.

"Ya and the monster… could be right above us for all we know." Joked Mantis with a quick laugh but caused Tigress to freeze solid, which Viper spotted.

"What is it Tigress." She asked as she was slightly concerned.

'Above us' she thought as she looked back to the tree where the tracks lead, before slowly looking up to the branches above.

Just as she did though she was quickly knocked off her feet as she human landed in front of them before grabbing Tigress and throwing her at them and taking off in the opposite direction.

Getting over the shock of what just happened Tigress shook her head before taking off on all fours after the human.

"After it!" she ordered as the others quickly followed suit.

Mark sprinted as fast as his feet would carry him as he knew his lead over his would-be captors wouldn't last long.

Not even two minutes later he was proven correct as he was tackled by the tiger from the side and pinned to the ground with his one arm being pulled painfully above.

"Don't move!" she ordered in a threatening tone as she yanked his arm to an even more painful position.

Realising he needed to get free he looked forward and spotted the knife that tumbled from his grasp, and not wasting a second, he took his one free arm and grabbed it before turning as best he could to take a quick stab at the tiger's leg.

Not wanting to be stabbed she hastily adjusted her stance but it was enough for Mark to break free and get back to his feet in a fighting stance. His focus quickly changed though as the Monkey jumped down from the tree to land a hard kick to his chest making his stumble slightly.

Realising where this was going he knew he had to change the ties of this fight and fast.

Looking to desperate tactics he soon got an idea and prepared to put it into action.

Swiping his knife at the panda he forced him to take a step back, and Mark did the same to keep himself from being completely surrounded.

His chance soon came when the tiger tried once again to attack and using his free hand he blocked the onslaught of strikes, before grabbing her arm on the last strike and yanking her towards himself. Using the momentum to his advantage he forced her arm behind her back as he stepped behind her and placed the knife to her throat, causing the other animals to freeze in their tracks immediately.

Tigress breathed heavily as she could feel the sharp blade being pressed dangerously against her throat., and with being off balance and her arm pinned she was pretty much defenseless.

Looking forward she watches as the others stop dead in their tracks not willing to put her life at risk. The human to a few steps back causing her to follow as she was forced to a greater distance from the other to give itself more time to react if they made any moves.

"Don't… worry about me." Said Tigress as she struggled slightly but was stopped once again as the blade once again pressed against her neck painfully.

"Not going to happen Tigress." Told Viper as she and others nodded at the statement, as they knew there was no way fight without putting her life at risk.

They could only hope that there was a way to reason with the human into letting her go.

(Authors Notes)

And done…

Wow so ya Mark's in a really tight situation with taking Tigress as a hostage… guess we can only hope the others can find a way get her back without Mark killing her.

Again sorry for taking so long but finding time for this is getting harder, but don't worry I am not going to give up on this story or any others. I'm just letting you know why I haven't posted anything for a while, and that I might not get another chapter out that fast.

Until next time,

This is the forgotten soldier signing off.


End file.
